Three Daddies and a Little Girl
by xoshortyxDxo
Summary: Lauren Elizabeth grew up with three daddies, only one of them being the biological one, and the other two being there since the day she was born. She's in the age where she wonders about her life. Why she has three daddies when her friends have a daddy and a mommy? Or who her mommy is? Will she ever find out?
1. Parenting of Three Dads

**Three Daddies and a Little Girl:** Six-Year old Lauren Elizabeth grew up with three daddies, only one of them being the biological , and the other two being there since the day she was born. She's in the age where she wonders about her life. Why she has three daddies when her friends have a daddy and a mommy? Or who her mommy is? Will she ever find out?

**AU: Year 2018. Lauren was born June 2012. Takes place right after season 3, with a few changes.**

**Chapter 1: Parenting of Three Dads**

Most kids are excited and happy that it's three o'clock in the afternoon on a Friday. But Lauren Elizabeth isn't like most kids in her school at Chelsea Lake Elementary. She sat in time out with her arms crossed for a good thirty-minutes. Her brunette curls have covered her face. She was not happy, not even when her father Noah Puckerman came to get her.

"Oh Mr. Puckerman!" Her first grade teacher Mrs. Claire greeted the young man. "Lauren's not very happy. She couldn't be the leader in follow the leader today since she did it yesterday. She threw a temper tantrum." Mrs. Claire confirms Puck.

Puck nods. He stares at his little girl who faced down while pouting. "I'll have a talk with my little munchkin." He walks over to bend down on his knee.

"Hey munchkin." He says letting out a smile. "Bad day, huh?"

"I hate school. I never want to go back!" Lauren cried.

"Never?" Puck asked shockingly.

"Never!"

"Well, then...you don't have too." Puck says. Lauren's eyes grew wide open. She stood up and cheered happily. She hugs Puck. "Piggy back ride, Puck Daddy!" Puck laughs. Puck Daddy is what Lauren called him ever since she could talk. Puck carried Lauren out of school. He felt relieved that he didn't have to deal with an upset six-year old on the car ride home.

* * *

Lauren came home with a huge smile on her face. She saw her other father Sam Evans making peanut butter sandwiches. "Dad! Guess what!" She cried. Sam picked the little brunette up and sat her down on the kitchen counter.

"What?!" Sam asked with excitement to hear what happened in school today.

"Puck Daddy said I never have to go to school again because I had a bad day!" Lauren says with a smile.

Sam glances over at Puck. "You what?!"

"Hey, she's happy!" Puck says shrugging his shoulders. "I'm going to take a bath." Lauren giggles watching Puck leave.

"And now I don't have to go on Monday! Isn't that awesome?!" Lauren squeals.

"It's not going to be awesome when Daddy finds out." Sam warns Lauren. "What'd you do that you had a bad day?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You're going to have too, sweetheart."

"But I won't!"

"Sweetheart? Do you want another time out?"

"You're no fun!" Lauren sighed. She carefully got herself off the kitchen counter. Sam watches Lauren leave. He knew for a fact that when her daddy comes home, he wouldn't be a happy guy hearing about the situation.

* * *

Finn Hudson had a long tiring day. He taught Glee Club for two years after Mr. Schuester retired. His students wouldn't listen to him and they weren't happy with the choice of the songs he had listed for Nationals. He made them stay extra thirty-minutes. Finn came home, sighing. He threw his shoes on the side of the door.

He greets Sam and Puck who were in the living room. "Dude! You wouldn't believe what this idiot told Lauren today!"

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Puck glares at Sam. The two guys notice the look on Finn's face. "You alright?"

"Just not a good day." Finn took a deep breath. "Anyway what Puck do?"

"The little munchkin had a time out since she threw a tantrum. She wasn't follow the leader. I told her she never has to go back to school. Let that stay in her head for a while..." Finn glared at Puck as he finished explain. "That was the dumbest thing you ever done."

"What? I didn't want to deal with a grumpy little girl."

"Then you handle it the proper way. What a dad would do." Finn responds.

"Can't you tell her Sunday night? I mean, she's pretty excited."

"I'm not letting this slide. I have to talk to her." Finn angrily stood up. He makes his way to the second room of the suburbs house. 

* * *

The second room is the biggest room and that's Lauren's. Her room was painted pink with gold stars and butterflies. He knocks on her door and finds her brushing her doll's hair. Lauren smiles at her daddy. "Daddy!" She says giving him a big hug. "I missed you, daddy!"

"Daddy missed you too." Finn says smiling. "How was school?"

"It was bad! Today was my last day." Lauren said, sitting back on her bad.

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Oh really now?"

"UH-huh. Puck Daddy told me it was."

"Because you had a bad day?"

"Uh-huh."

"Princess, that's not the way it works."

"But that's what he told me!" Lauren pouted.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I threw a tantrum." Lauren cried. "A temper tantrum. My teacher was mad at me."

"She wasn't mad, princess. She was upset." Finn says stroking Lauren's back.

"She wasn't upset as I was. I'm the lead. Everyone knows that. I got so angry that I couldn't be the line leader."

"Weren't you the line leader yesterday?"

"Yes, daddy."

"You have to give other kids a chance."

Finn stares at Lauren who's close to tears. "They don't do a good job."

"Oh, Lauren.."

"Daddy! Don't be mad at me! Please!" Lauren throws the doll on the side of the bed.

"Hey, hey... I'm not mad at you. I just want to know what happened and why. You're not in trouble princess."

"But you called me Lauren! You always call me Princess." Finn felt his heart sank when his little girl started to cry. She cries on her pillow, not looking at her daddy.

"Princess...I already told you. Daddy could never be mad at you. I love you. You need to understand that you can't always get what you want." Finn says comforting Lauren by stroking her back. "You know who else is upset?" Finn asked, hearing Lauren's cries.

She shook her head. "Daddy." She whimpers as she sits up. "Why are you upset?"

"Because my little princess is crying. And princesses don't cry." Finn wipes away Lauren's tears.

"I'm sorry, daddy! I don't want you to be upset." She hugs her father with arms wide open. Finn gently tickles Lauren's little tummy and she giggles. "That tickles!" She said smiling threw her tears.

"Ah! I got you to smile!" Finn says. They hug once more. "I love you daddy."

"I love you, princess." Finn says. Lauren sits in between Finn's lap. She rests her head on his shoulder. Finn loves being a father more than anything to his little girl. She's his world. He always felt that his Princess Lauren was a very special girl. Not only because he was her daddy, but she has two others.

That's all that matters. As long as she's loved and feels protected by the world.


	2. A Little Girls Worries

**AU:** I don't own ABC it's own by Michael Jackson. Thank You for those who have reviewed my story so far and given me alerts. I'm enjoying this story that I wrote several chapters already. As for answers to questions, I can't say or I'll give it away ;)

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Little Girl Worries**

Lauren couldn't contain her excitement. She jumped up and down when she found out that she would be spending Saturday night with her two Aunties. Aunt Quinn and Aunt Mercedes were coming over. Quinn and Puck have been dating as well as Sam and Mercedes.

Mercedes bought dress up and Quinn bought her make-up kit. She also bought her a mini Cheerios uniform.

"You look so adorable cupcake!" Mercedes says. She and Quinn watches Lauren twirl around, looking at herself in the mirror. "I feel like a princess!"

Quinn smiles. "You are one bumble-bee." She says.

"Hey! I don't sting!" Lauren cried. Quinn laughs. "It's only a nickname."

"Oh." Lauren giggles. "Okay."

"And later we can play make up after dinner. Your daddy is making your favorite pesto pasta."

"Oooh! Yummy! Good cause I'm hungry!"

"So are we." Quinn and Mercedes laughs at the cuteness of a six-year old.

* * *

Puck was setting up the table with wine and candles and apple juice for the little one. He also helped out with the bread. "Oh, hey guys?" Puck calls out his attention. He waits for Finn and Sam to look at him. "I was thinking of proposing to Quinn. I don't know when or I don't know how. We've been dating since the end of High School. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"We're happy for you man. We always knew it was you and Quinn." Sam says smiling.

"If you need us, we're here." Finn smiles.

"I was wondering if u guys could be my best man and Lauren a flower girl."

"OF course!" Finn responds. The three men hug each other. "Don't tell her yet. You know how Lauren gets." Sam laughs.

Puck nods and smiles at his three best guy friends. "What about you, Sam?" Finn asked concerned.

"Mercedes and I are in love but we're taking things slow." Sam responds. "All the girls I dated, I realized she's the one."

The guys nod their head, agreeing with Sam. Finn felt out of place in this conversation. He figured it was because he hasn't loved anyone ever since Lauren was born.

* * *

Dinner was made. Puck sat next to Quinn, Sam sat next to Mercedes, and Finn sat next to Lauren. They served each other pasta, bread, and wine. Finn poured a glass of apple juice for Lauren since the wine was for grown-ups. He watched as Quinn snuggled with Puck, kissing him.

Sam was the same way as he kissed Mercedes. Finn was starting to feel uncomfortable knowing his little princess was in front of them. "Guys? This is dinner and please keep hands off of each other." He asked politely. The four grown- ups let go of each other. "Sorry." They apologized. Sam saw that Lauren was staring at Finn.

"Everything alright?" Sam asked Lauren.

Lauren shrugs her shoulders. "Why do my aunties always come over to kiss my daddies after they play dress up with me?" She asked concerned. Puck chokes on his wine.

Mercedes tries not to laugh. "Cupcake that's um..."

"We love each other, Bumblebee." Quinn helps out. "I love your Puck daddy and Mercedes loves your dad." Quinn smiles, rubbing Puck's back.

"Oh." Lauren looks down on her plate. Finn could see the sadness in her eyes. He clears his throat. "Who wants chocolate cake later?!" He asked.

Everyone agreed on chocolate cake. The thought of cake didn't brighten up Lauren's mood. 

* * *

The guys had an annual routine of singing Lauren to bed instead of reading a bedtime. Lauren requested the guys to sing ABC by Michael Jackson. They sang it as a lullaby-acoustic version. Sam went to take a shower while Finn prepared a topic for Glee Club. Puck stayed in Lauren's room until she fell asleep. He strokes her brunette curls as she slowly falls asleep. For some reason, Lauren kept opening, and closing her eyes. It was getting late, ten-o'clock and passed her bed time.

"ABC it's easy as one-two-three." Puck continued singing, more like whispering to Lauren. He isn't sure why she couldn't fall asleep easily like she normally does. She didn't have that much cake. Maybe it was the apple juice. Puck thought shrugging her shoulders. Lauren moaned, twisting, and turning.

"What is it, munchkin?" Puck asked worriedly. Lauren moved closer to snuggle with her Puck Daddy. Puck wrapped his huge arms around her protectively. "I got you." He says making her feel comfortable.

Suddenly, she started to cry. "What's wrong? Puck daddy is here." Puck says trying to relax his little girl. Her cries were silent. Even if it was dark, she had a little night light. It was a reason why Puck could see the tears in her eyes. "You want me to sing another song?" Lauren shook her head. Puck sighs. "Do you want dad?" Puck asked referring to Sam. Again, Lauren shook her head. "What about Daddy?" Lauren nods.

Her cries became uncontrollable sobs. "Ssh..Munchkin." Puck said comforting Lauren. He didn't know what to do. He knew that if he left for a quick second, she would cry even harder. Puck grabbed his phone to text Finn. He knew it was ridiculous since they were in the same house. But this is an emergency text. Finn came running to the room. He opened the lights and saw a very uncontrollable Lauren. Her sobs became worse. "I don't know what's wrong with her."

"It's okay, Puck. I g ot this." Finn says. Puck slowly sits up and kisses Lauren goodnight. "I love you." He sighs feeling worried for Lauren before leaving the room.

It left Finn and Lauren alone. Lauren cried on Finn's shirt which got soaked. "I didn't know if anyone loves you." She says sobbing. "Aunt Quinn and Aunt Mercedes loves Daddies..but no one loves you." She repeats herself. "It makes me really sad."

Finn didn't know what to say. His daughter was hurting because he didn't have a girlfriend. It terrified him because he knew she was this close to asking about someone very special in their lives.


	3. Show and Tell

**Chapter 3: Show-and-Tell**

Finn still worried about Lauren after that night. Luckily, she didn't bring up the topic back. She seemed to forget about it for a while. Lauren woke up with the brightest smile on her face. Tuesdays were Show-and-Tell. Lauren wanted to show the class something really cool and awesome. Something the class didn't have but she did.

She politely asked her three fathers if they could be her show-and-tell. Puck and Sam weren't sure if this was the greatest idea. They didn't want to see Lauren get sad, knowing kids could be cruel these days. Finn talked them out of it and said this was a way to show how much Lauren loves and appreciate them.

Everyone went to show their cool things. Lauren thought that none of them were really cool except hers. When Lauren sat up in front of class, her three fathers walks in the room to stand in front of first-graders.

"My show-and-tell is better than the rest of you guys." Laruen said as she stood up. "And you know why?" She asked. The class shook their heads. "Because I have three daddies and you don't. I have three daddies that love me." Lauren smiles. She points to Sam. "This is Sam. He's my dad. He's so cool. He was a model for magazines. This is my Daddy. I call him Puck Daddy. He says if anyone messes with me, he'll hurt you." She says repeating the words coming from Puck. "And this is my daddy. He's a Glee club teacher at a high school. He calls me princess." She says. She finished introducing her dads to the class.

No one clapped. No one knew what to say. Puck whispered to Sam. "Why aren't they clapping? They're supposed to clap!" Puck cried getting angry.

Mrs. Claire smiles. "That's very beautiful, Lauren." She says. "Does anyone have any questions?"

A couple of boys sitting in the back raised their hand. "Zachary?" Lauren calls out. "You can't have three daddies. A family only has one dad."

"Matthew?" Lauren called out. "You have a weird family." Puck glares at the kid. Lauren glares as well. "That's not a question!"

And finally a young girl who sits next to Lauren raised her hand. "I have a mommy. Don't you have one?" She asked concerned. The three father's g lances at each other.

Lauren stares at them, not knowing what to say. "Um, alright. Lauren? Thank you. You may have a seat." She turns to the fathers. "It was nice meeting you both." She says.

Sam, Puck, and Finn nod and worriedly exchange looks at Lauren who sadly sat down on her desk.

None of them were prepared.

* * *

Finn let out the club early since he was too worried about Lauren. Puck was home while Sam had to run some errands. Puck made a grilled cheese sandwich, had cut apples, and pretzels as a snack time for Lauren. She was pretty quiet ever since she came home. She didn't even run over to great her daddy.

Puck kept looking at Lauren the whole time as she played with her pretzels. "How is she?" Finn rushed over to Puck.

"She must be upset, confused..."

"My princess." Finn cries.

"I told you this wouldn't have been a great idea." Puck whispers. "Her grilled cheese is getting cold."

Finn gives Puck a look. He shook his head and walks over to Lauren. "Hey, princess." He says kissing her on the cheek. Lauren didn't smile.

She moves her plate towards Finn. "I'm not hungry."

"Not even for grilled cheesus?" That story always made Lauren laugh, but she didn't laugh this time. "You eat it."

"You have to eat something. Dinner will be a little late.."

"I'm not hungry." She repeated herself.

"Princess...are you sad about what happened in school?"

"No.."

"So you're not sad?"

"No."

Finn nods confusingly. "I'm embarrassed." For a six-year old, she was pretty smart. "I thought showing my class my three daddies was so cool! But then it's not so cool. The boys were teasing me and that Kim girl kept asking me about my mommy all day." Lauren spoke up. "Daddy, Do I have a mommy?" She stares at her daddy waiting patiently for a response. Finn Hudson felt that his world has ended.


	4. Tell Me about Mommy

**Chapter 4: Tell Me about Mommy**

Every night Lauren ruined her routine. She didn't want a bedtime song. She wanted Finn to talk about her mommy now that he's told a little about her.

And as for Finn, each time Lauren wanted to know something, he felt like crying in front of her. That's how he felt on the first day that afternoon.

"Daddy? Tell me a story about mommy." Lauren spoke up. That's how their conversation started. Finn hasn't told her much. He's only told her that she looks just like her. He never told her the name.

"That's all you need to know, princess." Finn says kissing her head.

"So she has my hair, my nose, and my eyes?" Lauren asked confidently.

"You got that right." Finn pokes her nose.

"And my tantrums?" Finn laughs. "Yes. And your tantrums."

"Does she sing like you, daddy?"

"Of course she did, baby girl." Lauren shot him a look. "Hey! You gave me a new nickname."

"Yes, I did." Finn says pulling her closer. "Is that okay?"

"I guess so." Lauren responds with a smile. "What does she sound like?"

"You're mommy has a voice of angel. She can sing the phone book and you wouldn't get tired of her."

Lauren laughs. "Then she has a good voice!"

"A beautiful voice."

"Will I have a good voice too? Because you and mommy sing."

Finn nods. "I hope one day you will."

"I hope so too." Lauren hugs Finn. "Daddy? Did Auntie Qunnie and Aunt Cedes know her?"

"Yes."

"Were they friends?"

"For most part of high school. Your Auntie Qunnie was so mean to her."

"That isn't very nice."

"I know, baby girl."

"How about Cedes?"

"Auntie Cedes, to you." Finn corrects Lauren. "They always had their fights being divas."

"Is that what I am? A Diva?"

"Well, you could be.."

"Oh." Lauren sighs.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked concerned. He was hoping what he said didn't upset Lauren.

"They never told me about her." Lauren said looking away. "Neither did you or dad or Puck Daddy."

Finn cleared his throat. He wanted to tuck Lauren in bed and kiss her goodnight before he went even farther. "Daddy? What happened to my mommy? Where is she?" Finn took a deep breath.

He thought they already had a long conversation and it was getting late as well. "Alright, little princess. It's time to go to bed."

"Can you tell me more tomorrow?" Lauren asked.

"Maybe." Finn responds. He hugs her and kisses her goodnight. "I love you princess."

"And I love you daddy." She says hugging and kissing Finn. "I also love my mommy, even if I don't know her." He wraps her in her pink blanky.

He tries to keep himself together. He closed the door behind him and leans on it. He lets a few tears stream down his face.

* * *

Sam fell asleep early but woke up to pee. He saw Finn standing in the hallway by Lauren's door. "Bathroom run." Sam tells him.

"Go. I'm not waiting." Finn tells him. "Actually I can hold it. Something tells me you told Lauren about her." Sam says.

"Maybe I did." Finn responds.

"And?"

"And I don't want to talk about it. I had a really long night."

"You've been having a lot of really long nights."

Sam watches Finn cover his face with his hands. He starts to cry again. "I had to call it a night. I had too. She asked me where her mommy is and who is she. And what broke my heart is that she says she loves her, even if she doesn't know her." He continued to cry, letting it all out. Sam tried to comfort him but he refused.

"Maybe it's time to tell her who she is." Sam suggested.

"No, no. It's not!" Finn sobs on his hands. "You don't understand. It will just hurt her! She's already hurt..She doesn't deserve this."

"And neither do you. It's killing you because you have to keep her a secret."

"I'm not talking about it anymore. Goodnight, Sam." Finn rushed to his room and cried himself to sleep. He left Sam feeling worried about him.

* * *

The next day at school Lauren got bored coloring with chalk at recess. She went over with a group of girls and two boys from her class. "Hi, what are we doing?" She asked concerned.

"Playing house." A girl with blonde hair, named Kelly responds. "Me and Ashley are the daughters. Luke is the dad, and Anthony is the brother. We don't have a mommy cause no one else wants to play."

Lauren smiles. "Well, I can play mommy."

"No you can't!" Ashley responds.

"Why can't I?"

"Because you don't have a mommy! So you can't play!"

"What does that mean?"

"It' means you're a weirdo because you have three dads!" Says Luke a boy with brown curly hair says.

"I'm not a weirdo." Lauren defends herself.

"Yes you are! You have weird family!" Lauren gets in front of Ashley's face. "You can't talk about my daddies like that!"

"I can and I did!"

"You can't!" Lauren pushes Ashley down on the ground. Ashley starts to tear up once her elbow started hurting and saw her arm bleeding.

The boys ran to several teachers. One teacher took Ashley to the nurse and Lauren to the principal's office. Sure, Lauren has had several time outs but she's never needed to be sent to what's known as the bad room of Chelsea Lake.


	5. Adventures of Lauren

**AU: Thank You so much everyone who stick with me and this story. This is just a fun little chapter since I haven't done much of Lauren & Sam father/daughter relationship. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Adventures of Lauren**

Sam, Finn, and Puck were not happy about the behavior of Lauren. They also weren't happy with the way the kid's treated her at school. Lauren was given one day suspension. Puck almost caused a scene in the principal's room but Sam immediately got him to leave as quickly as possible.

Lauren had to stay home for the whole day on Thursday. Puck taught football at a different high school while Finn had to teach as well. Sam was a guitar teacher but only worked four days a week. He got to be home with Lauren who decided to be mischievous.

"Can we play cops and robbers?" Lauren asked. She was in the living room with Sam who was making schedules.

"No."

"How about hide and go seek?"

"No."

"Candy Land?"

"No."

"Monopoly?"

"No."

"Dress up and make up?"

Sam gives her the look. "No."

"Can we bake?"

"No."

"Can't we do anything fun?" Lauren asked complaining.

"No."

"Why?!"

"Because today is your suspension day. You're not allowed to have fun."

"But that's school! I'm home!"

"Exactly." Sam responds poking Lauren's nose.

"How come you're not cool like Puck Daddy and Daddy?" Lauren asked sighing. "I'm so bored I could sleep."

Sam sighs disappointingly. "Lauren? I'm sorry I'm boring. I'm sorry I'm not cool like your other daddies but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't let you have fun either."

"When is Puck daddy coming home?" Lauren asked changing the subject.

"Two-thirty."

"And Daddy?"

"Four."

"What time is it?"

"Twelve-fifteen."

"I'm going to do homework."

"I think that's a good idea." Sam rubs Lauren's hair before she leaves the room. He sighs looking at the clock.

_It's going to be a long day_. He thought. Lauren always liked to test Sam's patience whenever Finn and Puck weren't around. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't.

* * *

It was the afternoon. Finn and Puck would be coming home soon. Sam accidentally fell asleep . He didn't mean too, it just happened. Lauren took out make up that her Aunt Quinn left the other day and totally forgot about it.

She decided to put red lipstick on Sam's lips and blush his cheeks. She drew a heart on his left cheek, the cheek he wasn't sleeping on. She went downstairs to watch her favorite movie Sleeping Beauty. It was the only fun part of the day she had.

She studied for her spelling test that she would have the following week. Sam was still fast asleep when Puck came home. "Hi, Puck daddy!" She ran to great him with a hug. Puck smiles and hugs back. "Hey, Munchkin." He says picking her up. He looks around for Sam, not liking the idea of Lauren being alone in the house. "Where's Dad?"

"Sleeping." Lauren giggles.

"Why is that funny?"

"Because it is." Lauren says covering her mouth.

"Are you up to something?"

"No. Not at all." Puck shook his head. "Did you have a snack?"

"Fruits and gummy bears."

"Sounds yummy!"

"It is!"

"So, how was your day?"

"Boring, very boring. Dad didn't let me do anything fun."

"Your dad is right. Suspension isn't suppose to be fun. Trust me."

"But I did something fun anyway."

Puck stares at Lauren. "Do I want to know?"

"Maybe!" Lauren continued to giggle. "What's for dinner?"

"Daddy said McDonald's."

"Really?! That's the third fun thing that happened today!" Lauren smiles evilly. She skips back to the living room to watch TV. Puck knew Lauren was up to something.

* * *

Finn came home with McDonald's. He got meals for everyone, including a happy meal. Lauren smiled at her toy which was Olaf from Frozen. "Thank you, daddy!"

"You're welcome, baby girl." Finn kisses Lauren on the cheek. Puck hasn't seen Sam since he came home and Sam haven't come out of his room.

When he did, they all stared at him. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. "What the hell did you do to your face?" Puck asked not realizing he swore in front of Lauren.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked sitting down. "Sorry I fell asleep, sweetheart. I was exhausted."

"That's ok." Lauren smiles.

"Who gave you make up?" Finn asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have red lipstick on your face.." Sam ran to the mirror to give himself a look. "What the hell?! Lauren, did you do this?!" Lauren laughs evilly. "Does this even come off?!" Finn gives his daughter a look but laughs along with her.

"I think you look adorable."

Puck nods. "Oh, yeah. Especially with the heart on your cheek." He takes his phone to snap a quick picture. "You guys are evil."

"Come on! Where's your sense of humor?" Puck couldn't stop laughing.

"You wouldn't be laughing if she ever did this stunt on you." Sam glares.

"I love you, dad." Lauren says walking over to kiss Sam on the cheek where she drew a heart.

"I love you too, my little evil dare devil. " Sam says returning the love back to Lauren. "But don't ever do it again." She continues to giggle nonstop. Sam couldn't stay mad at his little sweetheart forever.

* * *

**Please keep reading and reviewing don't stop! PS: I don't own the movie Frozen! ****I promise, the good stuff is almost coming! Who is Lauren's real mommy and daddy? :)**


	6. Suggestions and Preparation

**AU: Here's another chapter! :) I promise you guys are getting to the good stuff, just keep the reviews coming! Please and thank you!:)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Suggestions and Preparation**

Several months have passed by and it was getting so close to Nationals. Finn knew his students were ready. He just didn't know where they would perform. He thought about the competition being held here in Lima, but then realized his students probably hated performing here. They did a couple in LA but nothing big. Finn's head started spinning around since he needed a location now.

He looked up from his office when seventeen-year old Samantha Baker walks in. She was a red head, long hair, and blue eyes. She's always been the lead of the Glee Club. She felt that she owned it and hated when she didn't get every single solo. Samantha always reminded Finn of his someone special.

"Mr. Hudson? If you don't have any location for Nationals, then why not New York? Think about it. It's my last year, a couple of students, and we've never gone there! New York is like the biggest city in the world! There's so much we can do! Let's stay there for a week, explore, and there you go...our big show." Samantha said with full of excitement.

Finn blinked his eyes after hearing New York. He's never thought about that. He's been there, a couple of times, okay maybe several times. He just never has good memories there. He also realized that Samantha's suggestion would be too expensive. "Samantha, I'm not sure that's a good idea.."

"Why not?! I've talked to the other students in the club! They're so excited!"

"But it can't happen.."

"Why? Why are you so against New York?"

"Because we don't have enough money.."

"That's a dumb answer." Samantha rolled her eyes. "You know my dad? Mr. Baker? He's a lawyer. He has a lot of money. And because I'm the only child, he'll do whatever it takes to make me happy."

Finn clears his throat. "We can't take your money.."

"Call my father, Mr. Hudson. He's not going to argue with you." With that, Samantha stormed out of the office.

_New York..Out of all places..New York. It's never been good to me. Come on, Hudson. It's not about you..It's the kids. Your responsibility is to make their dreams come true. Just as Mr. Schue did. _Finn took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

* * *

Finn made several calls later that night in the office at home. Mr. Baker was willing to give some money to pay for the school's trip to New York for the biggest event. Finn thanked him. He couldn't let the students down, especially Samantha. He left his office and threw himself on the couch, throwing a pillow on his face.

He wanted to avoid New York. He just couldn't do this. Sam, Puck, and Lauren came home. Puck carried Lauren who fell asleep after dinner at Johnny Rockets. "Someone was upset that you couldn't be here tonight." Puck says in a low voice. Finn sat up. "I'm sorry. I was busy. ."

"We know. Nationals are coming up and everything. We know how that works. We remember seeing Mr. Schu." Sam says sitting down. "Here's your burger and fries." He said passing a bag to Finn.

"Thanks." Finn says. He opens his food and takes a bite. "You don't look so excited." Puck notices the look on Finn's face.

"Yeah, man. Don't you remember how we felt?"

"I just have a lot on my mind, okay?"

The guys nod. "I'm going to tuck Lauren in bed." Puck says, walking up the stairs to Lauren's room. Finn knew his friends wouldn't let this go. He knew he'd have to tell them everything.

* * *

That's what Finn did. He told them everything from Samantha to calling her dad. The guys are aw are of how Finn feels about the big apple. "Whoa man..are you sure you agreed to do this?" Sam asked.

"I feel bad taking the money from the Bakers but it's what Samantha really wants." Finn sighs. "And I can't go to New York. I can't..."

"Because of-" Puck was cut off.

"Please don't mention anyone." Finn pleaded.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked concerned.

"I can't go to New York." F inn repeated himself. "And I also can't let the kids down. I'm just going to have to go." He moved back when the guys hugged him. "We'll come with you. You don't have to do this alone." Sam says.

"Yeah. We got your back man." Puck says slapping Finn's arms playfully. Finn just nods, thanking them.

Memories of the last time Finn was in New York kept coming back. Finn didn't want to remember them.

They were memories but not good ones.


	7. New York City

**Chapter 7: New York City**

It's the week of Nationals. The twelve students of McKinley High were so excited. They couldn't wait to perform. They had full confident. They were staying in New York City for a week. It gave the kids to explore the busy streets of New York, Serendipity, Skyline, and the Statue of Liberty. As always, Finn had his biggest support system. His family.

"Forty-eight hours until Nationals. I can't believe that my kids aren't as nervous as we were!" Finn cried in his hotel room.

"They're strong." Sam smiles.

Puck nods agreeing with Sam. "I've seen their performances. They know what they're doing."

"A part of me is glad that I agreed to do this. I made the kids happy..They're living the life. The other part of me is-" He stopped talking when he saw Lauren looking up from coloring on her coloring book.

Lauren looks up. She walks over to her daddy. She sits on his lap. "Daddy? Why you sad?"

"I'm not sad." Finn says kissing her. "I'm excited."

"No." Lauren shook her head. "You're sad. I didn't see you smile since we got here on Monday." She says as she rests her head on Finn's shoulder.

"It's nothing to worry about, baby girl. Daddy's happy."

"No you're not!" Lauren said.

"Yes, I am!" Finn says tickling Lauren who laughs. "Stop! I ate a hot-dog." The guys laugh at Lauren's cuteness.

"You think we'll take home the trophy?" Finn asked his family.

"Yeah, man!" The guys said comforting Finn. "Have confidence in yourself." Sam responds. "You know what you need? A night to yourself. You can't spend every night here inside the hotel. Do what the kids are doing-explore New York again! Live a little." Sam suggested. "Go out."

"Now?" Finn asked curiously.

"Of course now. You won't regret it." Sam said. He throws Finn's phone since that's all he needed. "What about Lauren?" Finn asked.

Puck picks up Lauren from Finn's lap. "We got her under control. Don't we Munchkin?"

"I think so!" Lauren smiles.

"I don't want to leave her.."

"She's fine, Finn. Go out and have fun!" Sam said pushing Finn out of the door. "You'll have fun!"  
_

* * *

Finn felt silly. He took the guy's advice and went to Serendipity alone by himself. He looked around his surroundings. They're families sitting next to him or across from him, single people, and couples. The husbands and wives and the couples made him feel sick to his stomach. He doesn't know how he's still drinking his frozen hot chocolate, without throwing up. His eyes lit up when he saw two familiar faces. One of them wore sunglasses. He knew them so well but hasn't seen them in a long time.

They were Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel. The two are recently married. Kurt is a successful well known Broadway actor. Blaine is a Broadway Director. Even though Kurt is Finn's brother-in-law, they stopped speaking to each other. Kurt would only be heard every Christmas and Birthdays for Lauren. He would send presents. Blaine tried talking to Kurt about reconnecting with his brother-in law but every time he has refused.

"Is that-?" Blaine asked looking carefully at Finn. "Finn Hudson?"

"What? No. It's defiantly not Finn. My dad would have told me." Kurt responds. Carole and Burt didn't like how their sons grew apart as they got older. "That can't be.."

"What are we going to do?" Blaine asked. "We can't just ignore him. He's staring at us."

"He has no business to be in New York.." Kurt snapped. Blaine didn't know how to respond. He slowly walks over to Finn's table. "Finn?" He says confusingly. "Is that you?"

Finn wanted to run. He wanted to pay for his meal. He couldn't. Something told him he needed to stay. "Um, hi guys.." Finn greets them shrugging his shoulders.

Blaine clears his throat. "What brings you to New York?" He asked acting all friendly as if nothing ever happened.

"Umm.. Nationals. My kids are performing in forty-eight hours." Finn responds.

"And it's here?" Kurt asked glaring.

"Kurt.." Blaine tries to calm him down. "Please..Not now."

"Why? I deserve to speak to him this way." Kurt says, almost raising his voice. "He shouldn't be here.."

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson!" Blaine cried. He didn't want to start a scene in Serendipity. "It's New York. A lot of people go to New York." Finn responds confidently.

"You should leave." Kurt begs. "Before things get worse."

"Are you threatening me?" Finn asked. "Because I could tell Mom and Burt that I saw you and-"

"Just leave. You can't be here." Kurt pleads again.

It was silent for a moment. The three of them could feel the whole restaurant staring. "Fine. I was thinking about leaving anyways when I saw you walk in." He said standing up. He walks up to the door, looking back at them, and bumping into a young a twenty-four year old woman.

She had her brunette curls down by her shoulders, wore a black hat, and a furry black coat. She also had a black purse. "I'm sorry." They both apologized rushing, not looking at each other in the eye. Finn didn't know as he recognized the voice. It was voice he once knew. It was a voice he missed.

It was his favorite voice. When the young woman stared up, Finn kept staring at her beautiful deep brown eyes. "I-I-I got to go. Please excuse me." The young woman quickly walked into the restaurant. She didn't have the heart to look back. For Finn Hudson, he had the heart to look back. He just knew he bumped into someone he hasn't seen several years ago.

* * *

**There you go! I wonder who it is?!**


	8. Twenty-Four Hours

**Chapter 8: Twenty-Four Hours**

Sam felt terrible for suggesting Finn to go out and have fun. He didn't think he would come back in the worst mood ever. He was in a funk, but couldn't let his students see him this way. That isn't the only problem; Lauren came down with the flu. She woke up three times crying and throwing up. The hotel smelled like vomit, it almost made Finn throw up.

Puck tried to keep the family getting together since he knew a very big day was coming. He knew the story of what happened in Serendipity. He knew who Finn saw. He understood why he was so down.

"Daddy!" Lauren whined as she lay in bed. She was coughing non-stop. There was a bucket by her bed side, towels, and teddy bears. Finn rushed over to wet the towel and put warm water gently on her face. He gave her Strawberry medicine in which she refused to take. "Daddy! No! No!"

"Baby girl, please..It's going to get you better."

"I don't want that!"

"But we know what's right. You need to take one cup.."

"Daddy." Lauren began to cry. Finn sighed. He carefully sat Lauren on his lap. "Ssh baby." He says rocking her gently. Suddenly Puck came in with candy. "Here, I have candy." Finn glares at Puck. He knew candy wasn't going to make Lauren feel better.

Lauren clinged to her daddy, crying. "Candy? Are you an idiot?!" Finn shouted. Lauren's cries became worse.

"It's good for kids! Listen; just give her a piece of a candy after she drinks the medicine so she won't taste it. It worked for me when I was little." Puck responds.

Finn strokes Lauren's curls. "The problem is that she won't drink the medicine."

"Then she won't get better.." Puck responds. Finn held Lauren tight as Lauren started fidgeting and whimpering. "She has the stomach flu."

"Are you Dr. Hudson now?"

"I know what she has, Puck. She's had this before." Finn said sounding frustrated. "I love you, Lauren. I really do, but I hate to leave you." Finn begins to explain that he can't stay with Lauren for the rest of the day. He had to be with his students to prepare them for one last time.

"Please! Daddy no! No!" Lauren cries turned into sob. Her curls were all over her face and snot coming down her nose. "Daddy..I want you!"

"Oh, baby girl..I'm sorry. I need to be with my kids."

"I'm your kid!" Lauren said, her sobs getting louder.

"You'll be with Puck daddy, okay? he'll take care of you..And if you need a laugh, Dad will be here." He says giving her a kiss on the head. Lauren gave Finn a hard time as he handed Lauren over to Puck.

The one thing they hated about raising a child is when they get sick. "Daddy loves you." He says. He grabs his clothes to take a shower.

He was later out the door, leaving an hysteric Lauren.

* * *

Twelve students raging from the age of fourteen-eighteen sat in the waiting room. They looked at their teacher Mr. Hudson as he was giving them the last competition talk. They had a wonderful time in New York. What would make it even more wonderful is winning that trophy. "I'm very proud of you guys. You've come a long way. Get up at that stage with pride. I know you guys can do this." He said smiling. Suddenly he didn't feel so well and sat down. "Are you okay?" Fifteen-year old Luke Thomas asked.

"Umm...just a little dizzy." Finn responds.

"That doesn't look like dizzy to me." Samantha responds with her knowledge. "You must be coming down with the flu."

"I think you could be right. My daughter's ill with the stomach flu. She threw up two times last night."

"Is she okay?" Seventeen-year old Jake Daniels asked concerned.

"She's not doing well. She was holding onto me, not wanting to me to leave her. I hate leaving her when she needs me the most." Finn sighs.

The students felt Finn's sadness. "Are you going to still watch us tomorrow? You know, considering you don't feel so well?" Fourteen-year old Angela Lombardi asked.

"Of course I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Finn smiles. He opened his arms to form a group hug but nobody came to hug him. "Oh right, I might be coming down with a cold." He laughs. His students laugh along with him.

* * *

It's been a routine that Finn spends the last night on before the competition having dinner with the New Directions family. He called the guys to check on how Lauren was doing. She would take naps, throw up again, and cry for Finn. Lauren never got off his mind. "To Nationals!" Samantha says holding a glass at Olive Garden.

"To Nationals!" The club and Finn cheered. "When we took the 2012 trophy, it was one of the greatest days of our lives. I want you guys to experience what we did. It's the most amazing feeling of your life." Finn tells his students with a huge smile on his face. "We're going to continue the legacy."

The students smile at him. "Feeling better, Mr. Hudson?" Jake asked.

"I'm hanging in there. I'm eating light tonight..so I won't come down with the cold." Finn winked at everyone at the large table. "You kids better get some goodnight sleep. No partying hard or staying late." He warns them. The students moan. "You've had your fun. Now it's time to get serious." He says in a serious voice.

Finn nods his head with a smile after every student glanced at each other. They finally agreed that tonight meant serious practice.

* * *

Finn called it a night. He called it a night full of excitement and worries. He was getting home late since his train wasn't working so he had to wait an hour for his bus. He didn't have enough money for the taxi. He got off the phone after talking to Lauren who woke up from having a nightmare. He took a deep breath. He just wants to be home and cuddle with his princess even if she was sick as a dog. He was exhausted that he leaned against the pole by the bus stop. He didn't care how much germs were touched by there. He opened and closed his eyes, trying not to fall asleep. That's when he realized the young woman again standing five feet away. She was texting on her iPhone.

She looked up every two minutes to see if the bus was coming. She walks over to the pole to see what time it would arrive. She must have been tired, since she didn't realize Finn standing by. "R-Rachel?" Finn spoke up. He wasn't stupid. He wasn't blind. That's who she was all along. _His Rachel._ Rachel Barbra Berry. "Rachel?" He called out again after she tries to quickly run back. "Wait! Rachel!" Finn runs after her.

He gently grabs her by the arm. "Please don't walk away." Finn pleads, holding her. "I know it's you. I know it was you at Serendipity the other night. Please, just..."

"Just what?" She spoke up, trying to hold back tears. "Give you another chance?!" She watched his every mood. He went from calm to anger.

"I didn't do anything to you!" Finn yelled out angrily.

"Yes, you did!"

"Oh, yeah...tell me what I did! Because the last thing I remember was that you left and I came running back for you. So, did you leave to become a Broadway star?"." Finn says rudely.

He stared at Rachel. Her eyes were becoming teary. She was trying to be strong for herself. She couldn't cry in front of him. "You have no right." She said, slapping him hard across the face. He held his right cheek with his hand. "Rachel.."

"No! You don't even have a clue why I left!" Rachel began yelling through her tears. "You can't judge me!" She tries to walk away for the second time. And for the second time, Finn held her arm gently. "Let's just talk about this calmly.."

Rachel crosses her arms. "You started yelling.."

"And I'm sorry." Finn apologized. "Can we just talk?" He asked waiting patiently. He clears his throat. "For the past six years, I've raised Lauren. She's so beautiful, she's great, she's intelligent, she's a lot like you, and she's a spitting image of you. Recently she asked about her mother. Do you know how hard it is to talk about you? Do you wonder how I stay strong for her? Sure, I have Sam and Puck, everyone from Glee club minus the Hummel-Andersons but sometimes I feel lonely. I'm not with the woman I'm supposed to love and marry. I'm not with the mother of my daughter. I never stopped loving you Rachel.." Rachel began sobbing, covering her mouth with her hands.

"And you've always been on my mind. Please, just tell me why.." He begs calmly, waiting patiently for Rachel to speak. "This is all too much..." Rachel says sobbing.

"Just come to my show tomorrow. It' s Nationals, at the St. Charles theater. I'd really appreciate if you come. Maybe we can talk some more there?" He offered.

Rachel shook her head. "Finn, we can't do this. I have to go." She ran to the other direction, far from Finn, as fast as she could. As she ran, she was hoping this wasn't reality.

* * *

Most of you guys were right about Rachel being Lauren's mom! But uh-oh what happens next?!


	9. Victory Night

**Chapter 9: Victory Night**

The big night has finally arrived. Nationals are here. What the New Directions like to call it is, victory night. They have such confident that they would win this. The guys dressed up in a suit and Lauren wore a white sun-dress. The weather was perfect in New York.

Finn was with his family pacing back and forth. The kids were looking out for Lauren. "Do you think I did the right thing? Inviting Rachel?" Finn asked.

"I don't know, man. Last night was a big step." Sam sighs. "Do you know if she's coming? I actually do miss Rachel."

"She said we couldn't do this. She said she has to go and ran." Finn took a deep breath.

"Who knows? No matter what, you have us for support." Puck says smiling. He hugs Finn. Suddenly his New Directions came in the room with Lauren.

Lauren was feeling much better than last night.. She stopped throwing up but had the cough. She hated being sick. "Daddy! I'm all better for your show!" She says, hopping on Finn's lap to sit.

Finn wrapped his arms around her. "I'm happy you're better, princess." He says giving her a kiss.

"But I have a cough." She says coughing and covering her mouth. The guys and the students smile. "Puck Daddy? Do you have any more candy?" Lauren asked Puck who smiled. The candy did help Lauren to take her medicine. It also got her wanting more as a treat. "Later, munchkin." Lauren pouted.

"Put that lip back." Puck said. Lauren glared at her father and buries her head on Finn's shoulder.

"Tonight is your night guys. Samantha? I know you'll kill that number. I know the group numbers will be fantastic. You're going to take home the victory." Finn says with pride. All twelve students smiled.

Time was passing by fast. All the New Directions wanted to do was perform on St. Charles stage, a stage they've never stepped foot on.

* * *

Sam went out to the deli nearby to get some coffee and snacks. He was excited. He's always excited for New Directions competitions. He was hoping they would win since this is a very important event. As he waited in line, he heard a familiar voice ordering her coffee with no sugar or milk. "No milk and no coffee?" She said, making sure.

"That's right." The guy said back. She smiles and thanks him. She turned around and bumped into Sam, without realizing who he was. "I'm sorry." She apologized innocently.

Sam stood there in shock. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Rachel? Rachel Berry?"

Rachel turned her head away. "It is Rachel, isn't it?" He asked, feeling dumb. "I haven't seen you in so long! How are you?" He asked. He isn't sure about reaching for a hug.

Rachel lets out a small smile. "I'm okay..I got to go. I'm in a rush.." She says gently pushing out of Sam's way.

"Wait-Rachel! I'm sorry!" Sam yelled. He then took a deep breath after remembering how worried Finn has been. "Come tonight! It would mean the world to Finn!" He said yelling out the door.

Rachel stood in front of the deli. She began crying, her body full of nothing but emotions.

* * *

There were three groups. The Wonders from New York, LaGuardia High School, Star Blinds from Los Angeles, Peter John High School, and New Directions from Lima Ohio, McKinley High. The Wonders were the first to perform. They were good but Finn thought they weren't as good as his favorite twelve kids. Next were the New Directions. They danced to their routines as they opened up with The Way by Ariana Grande. It was like they just practice last night, but Finn found out that they didn't.

Next was Samantha as she sang her solo with a few backup singers. Her solo was Somewhere over the Rainbow by Judy Garland. Right after that was another group number. They sang and dance to Live While We're Young by One Direction. They audience applaud so loud that one of them yelled encore. No one has done that for The Wonders.

Finn looked outside the audience. He was surprised to see Rachel sitting far back, alone by herself. She looked so beautiful, as always. She was perfect. She never changed after all these years.

Star Blinds were next. Finn didn't pay attention to them since his mind was on winning and Rachel. The New Directions ran backstage with Finn who hugged each and every one of them. "That was amazing!" They all kept saying. "Now the waiting begins." Angela smiles.

"Don't worry. I know you'll be first place." Finn said. They did a group hug before all going back on stage.

Before they knew it, it was time to find out who won. The announcer held a microphone. Finn stood on stage with all of the them. Everyone held hands. "Third place, Star blinds from Peter John High school!" Everyone cheered for them, even if they were upset they didn't win. "Second place, The Wonders from New York!" The Wonders all jumped up and down hugging each other. "And last but not, the first place winner are the New Directions from William McKinley High! Congratulations! What a great show!" Finn was so happy he won the victory with his favorite students. They all hugged each other, cried, and held the trophy.

Puck and Sam allowed Lauren to run up stairs to hug her father. Finn carried her. "You did it, daddy! You did it!" Lauren says who is now in the arms of her Finn. "You guys are so good!" She says smiling. Finn continues to smile at everyone until he focused in the audience.

Rachel was still there, clapping, but Finn saw there was something wrong. She felt her heart sinking when she saw the little brunette girl ran on stage. He knew the minute she got up to rush out of the theater. Finn gave Lauren to Samantha so she can be carried. Samantha loved Lauren like a little sister. He ran to the aisle and out the door.

"You came." He said before Rachel could walk any farther.

Rachel turned her head back, wishing she wouldn't have this conversation. "Sam saw me. He reminded me earlier. You were good, Finn. Congratulations." She said with a half smile on her face.

"Thank you, I can't believe it happened. Second Nationals I won with the kids." Finn says with pride.

"You'd make Mr. Schu proud." Rachel said. Awkward silence occurred. Finn didn't want to leave Rachel. He didn't want to leave New York so soon without an explanation or catching up. "I leave New York tomorrow morning. Flight's at eleven. I really wish we could see each other ..." He waited for her to say something, anything.

"That girl who ran on stage to hug you-that's her isn't it?" Rachel asked, getting choked up. Finn felt teary eyed when Rachel changed the subject. A subject he thought she would never talk about. "Lauren Elizabeth Hudson. That's her, alright." Finn responds.

"She's beautiful. You're doing a good job, you know Finn? I mean, you're raising her, you're a teacher, you love what you're doing." Rachel paused but Finn interrupted before she spoke again.

"I don't understand, what are you saying?" Finn asked with all his concern.

"I need you to stop chasing me.."

"Why Rachel?"

"I can't tell." Rachel demands. "You need to go back there and celebrate." Finn thought about them. He thought about Lauren needing a mother. "Don't you want to meet her? She's your daughter!"

Rachel shook her head, slowly walking away. "No! I can't meet her! Not right now!" Finn sighed with frustrating. He saw Rachel twice in New York, he still hasn't found out why she left, and why she refuses to meet his little princess.

* * *

**AU: I don't own any of the songs that I used for Nationals. It's owned by the Original singers! Rachel and Finn talked more! What do you think will happen next? Will he find out? Will Rachel meet Lauren? **  
**Please more REVIEWS thank you!:)**


	10. You're Mommy

**Chapter 10: Your Mommy **

She was in New York. He was in Lima. It's been three long weeks since Finn and Rachel haven't heard from each other. Finn hasn't told Lauren anything about seeing Rachel. They were in the kitchen on a Sunday afternoon. Lauren requested to bake some brownies.

"Can I eat all of them?" Lauren asked getting excited for the homemade brownies.

Finn laughs. "You can have some but not all."

"Aaw man! Daddy, brownies are so good!"

"I know they are, princess. That's why we're baking." Finn says as he continued to laugh.

"Are Puck Daddy and Dad going to eat some too?"

"Yes they are. You know how your dads are with sweets."

"They're just like me!"

"You got that right!" Lauren smiles at Finn. "Daddy? Did my mommy used to like baking?" She asked concerned. She would have her moments where she would ask more about her mother. It took Finn a while to respond every time Lauren wanted to learn more information. It broke his heart to talk about her mother when it looked like she wanted nothing to do with Lauren.

"She did bake her famous banana bread. They were delicious."

"That sounds yummy!" Lauren smiles.

"It was, baby girl." Finn says kissing Lauren on her head. "Do you miss her, daddy?" Finn looked away. He couldn't stand the idea of his daughter seeing him cry. He missed her. He missed seeing Rachel's beautiful face, hearing her voice, and seeing her smile. He truly missed her.

He wipes tears away from his face. "I think it's time for your bath. How about you go upstairs and pick your favorite jammies out for bed?" Finn says. He gets her up from the high kitchen chair.

"It's not finished!" Lauren cried.

"I know. When your bath is done, the brownies will be ready."

"Are you sure?!"

"I'm positive." Finn says trying to hold on a smile.

"Okay. Bath time!" With that, Lauren skips upstairs to the room and then the bathroom. Finn walks to the bathroom near the living room. He closes it shut, stares at himself in the mirror, and covers his face with his hands. He started crying again, then his cries turned into sob. _"How can I stay strong for my daughter when I'm going through all of this?" _He asked himself. _"Maybe it's time to tell _her.." He splashed his face with water and heads up the stairs.

* * *

It turned out the brownies were delicious. Finn made sure Lauren only had one piece so she wouldn't get a stomachache at night. Lauren was in her room reading a few chapters of Charlotte's Web for school. She was in bed when she heard her dads talk in the hallway. She was always taught that listening into people's conversation wasn't a good idea. She couldn't help it this time since her fathers were talking so loud near her room.

"This whole thing with you and Rachel is eating you up.. You really need to tell Laur." She heard her father Sam say.

"I know, one day I will but not now.." She heard Finn respond.

"No, now." Sam says.

"I'm not ready.."

"I believe in you. Tell Laur." Sam says. Lauren decided to interrupt them before they could continue their conversation. "Daddy!" She cried. Finn came rushing in the room.

He sits on the edge of Lauren's bed. "Hey, baby girl. I'm here." He says kissing her cheek. Lauren's arms opened wide to hug Finn. "I did my reading!"

"That's my girl!" Finn smiles. "Can I have more brownies please?"

"I don't think so."

"How come?"

"Because I told you, you'll feel sick. And you already brushed your beautiful white teeth!"

"Oh, fine!" Lauren sighed folding her arms together. "Daddy? Can I ask you a question?"

"OF course you can. You know that." Finn stares at Lauren worriedly. She had this look on her face that she knows something she isn't suppose too. "Who's Rachel?" She suddenly asked with all her concern.

And Lauren knew. But how did she find out? That's when Finn remembers the recent conversation he had with Sam. He figured they were so close by her room that she listened in. "You heard us?" He asked.

"Yes." Lauren responds. "Is she eating you?" She asked confusingly. Finn lets out a small laugh. "No, no..Baby girl. She's not eating me."

"But that's what I heard dad say!" Lauren cries. "Who's Rachel?" She repeated herself.

_You really need to tell Laur. Now. _Those words from Sam's mouth kept repeating in Finn's head over and over again. He immediately thought about how Lauren's slowly knowing more about her mother each day, and how she's dying to know who she is. He then thought about Rachel who kept running from him. He remembers the very last conversation he's had.

When Rachel told him that she can't meet Lauren right now. What is he suppose to tell his beautiful little girl who doesn't deserve confusion and rejection.

"Rachel was my girlfriend..my almost fiancé, almost wife." Finn tried to hold back tears. He knew one day he had too but he wasn't expecting that day to be now. "She's beautiful. She was my everything." Lauren holds Finn's hand for comfort. "I don't want you to cry."

"I'm not going to cry."

"You will..I see it in your eyes, daddy." Finn nods looking down, trying to stop himself from letting his emotions flow. "What I'm about to tell you is that-Rachel she's..She's your mother." Finn held himself together. He stares at Lauren who kept staring back. "Is she the one that has my eyes, my nose, and my tantrum? Is she the one that likes to bake banana bread?"

Finn nods his head. "Yes." He whispers slowly.

"How come she left us daddy? Where is she? I want to meet her." Those words have crushed Finn's heart into million pieces.

He would do anything for Rachel and Lauren to meet each other. He only hoped that Rachel would change her mind.

Every girl needs a mother.

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews and alert! How will Rachel come back around? Will she finally say why she left and agree to meet Lauren?**


	11. A Step Closer

**Chapter 11: A Step Closer**

Rachel couldn't sleep for days, days suddenly turned into weeks. She kept having flashbacks before she saw Finn again in the city. She kept ignoring the phone calls Finn recently sent her the past week. She didn't know how he was able to contact her. She's deleted every voice message he's sent.

She walks in Kurt's apartment and throws her phone. "I can't take it anymore! I'm changing my number!" Rachel cried, throwing herself on the couch.

Kurt glances at her. "What? Why?"

"Finn Hudson keeps calling me! He's like harassing me by sending forty texts a day!"

"How'd he get your number?"

Before Rachel could respond, Blaine enters in grabbing a juice from the fridge. "How'd who get your number?" He asked butting in.

"Finn." Rachel whispered.

"Call him back." Blaine suggested. Kurt gives him a glare. "Are you an idiot?"

"You can't avoid him forever, Rachel." Blaine says. "Neither of you did the right thing in the pas t .."

Kurt throws a pillow at Blaine. "Shut up, Blaine!"

"I'm only trying to help..." Blaine rolls his eyes, shrugging his shoulders. He leaves the room. Rachel sat down on the couch. "He doesn't know why I left, does he?" She asked.

"Oh, Rachel..." Kurt comforts Rachel hugging her. "Maybe he's right. Maybe I should call him back. It's the only way."

"Rachel-" Kurt said sighing. Rachel shook her head. "Thank you Kurt. Thank you for always being there for me. I have to go." She said standing up. Kurt watches Rachel leave his apartment. The thing is, Blaine didn't know a lot about the past life of Finn and Rachel but Kurt knew way more than he did. He didn't agree with Rachel calling Finn back, not at all.

* * *

Normal people slept around late midnight. For Rachel, it was different .All she kept wondering if Kurt was right or if Blaine was. Should she call Finn back or continue to ignore him? Each time she closed her eyes, she kept twisting, and turning. She knew she couldn't fall asleep right away without doing anything. She grabs her iPhone and dials Finn's number back, without listening to any voice messages.

She waits patiently. She suddenly remembers why Finn took a while to answer the call. It wasn't because he was ignoring her, it was because he was still probably sleeping. She thought of hanging up but Finn finally answered his phone. "Hello?" He asked tiredly.

"Finn?" Rachel whispered. "Did I wake you up?" She asked. Finn thought he was dreaming. If he is, he didn't want to wake up. "Who is this? Rachel?"

"Yes. It's me, Finn." Rachel responds. "I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't of called..I woke you up."

Finn sat up, opening his lamp on his drawer desk near his bed. "No! Don't be. It's okay. I just didn't expect this.."

"I know. I couldn't sleep. I called you back. How did you get my number?"

Finn sighs. _This isn't going to be easy._ He thought. "The yellow pages." He responded, quickly thinking of whatt to say. "Did you listen to your messages?"

"No. I got your texts. I know you want to see me again.."

"It's not just about me, Rach." Finn paused. He knew this isn't a d ream any longer. "It's also about my princess."

"Lauren?"

"Yes."

"Does she know?"

"I told her. She knows who you are. She knows everything about you."

"I didn't mean too-"

"Just tell me why Rach? Why'd you do it? Why'd you leave?" Finn demanded, fighting for answers. Rachel felt as if she didn't fall asleep soon, she would have bags under her eyes. "Goodnight, Finn." She says quickly hanging up. Finn shook his head confusingly. He slowly went back to sleep.

For Rachel, she opened the lights in her room. She grabs her laptop and looks at the airline tickets. She calls to book for a flight ticket to Lima, Ohio. Is she making the best decision?


	12. Home Sweet Berry

**Chapter 12: Home Sweet Berry**

Rachel took in a breath of fresh air. She stood in front of her old home that never changed. Her father's Leroy and Hiram Berry still live there. They would come fly to New York on Holidays and begged Rachel to come home. Each time, she refused. She wanted to surprise them.

She knocks on the door and takes a deep breath. She waited patiently for someone to answer. And finally, her father Leroy came by the door with a cane. "Is that our little star?!" His voice old and raspy. "Hiram! Get over here!" Rachel was pulled by a huge hug. So huge, she almost couldn't breathe.

Leroy came by, taking putting on his glasses. "It is you! Our Rachel! It's so good to see you again!" Leroy says smiling. "Give your old man a hug." He says opening his arms wide.

Rachel laughs. "If only Daddy could let me breathe!" Hiram let go of her and it was now Leroy's turn. "We weren't expecting you!" Leroy says with his arms remained wrapped around Rachel. "We haven't seen you since New Years!"

"I'm sorry. It's just something came up." Rachel responds. She walks in looking around inside the living room.

Her father's still kept photos of her, her awards, and her gold stars. "You still have everything."

"We would never get rid of anything." Hiram says. "How long are you staying?"

"Until I make things right with Finn and my..." She realized she would have a lot of explaining to do after what she just said.

The Berry's stare at her. "Finn?"

"I saw him in New York a couple weeks ago for his Nationals.."

"We don't even bother seeing that boy after he broke that heart of yours." Leroy shook his head.

"Daddies, I know! It's something I have to fix. But don't worry; I'll be here long enough to spend time with both of you guys." She hugs them once more. "I'm going to put things in my room." She says. S he blows them kisses as she walks up the stairs.

_Her room._ She hasn't been in there in years and when she did so many memories came back from the past. Her room still painted bright yellow, her Broadway posters, and many pictures of her as a little girl. She picked up a remaining picture with a yellow frame.

It was a photo of her in the hospital holding her beautiful daughter with a smile on her face._ How did things get so wrong? _She asked herself. She holds the photo close to her heart.

* * *

That same day, Rachel walks knocks on the house in which she hasn't been to in so long. She also hasn't seen the owners of the house. Carole Hudson-Hummel and Burt Hummel opened the door after several knocks.

Carole and Burt glance at each other. "Burt? Am I seeing who you're seeing?" Carole asked.

Burt nods. "Who I'm seeing is Rachel Berry. The reason our sons stopped having a special bond."

"Burt!" Carole cried.

"No. It's okay, Mrs. Hudson." Rachel says. "I'm sorry about everything. For what I did...for what I caused your sons." She apologizes. "Kurt and I saw Finn a few weeks ago for Nationals. Things between him and I were ugly. I couldn't sleep for days. I need to do something right."

"Finn didn't tell us.." Carole shook his head, not quite understanding.

"I guess I hurt him. " Rachel says looking down. "I'm truly sorry. I came by here because I need to know where he lives."

She waits patiently and tries to hold back her tears. She knows they were thinking about letting her see their son again long and hard. "345 Grande St. Three blocks down. You can't miss it." Burt says, slamming the door on Rachel's face

_It's okay. I deserve that. _With that, Rachel drove her father's car to the home address.

* * *

345 Grande St. There it was. She was there. It was a nice suburbs home. Small with white bricks. She was suddenly confused why there were three cars parked. She found a parking and slowly walks over to the front door.

_Breathe Rachel, Breathe. _ She rings the door, hoping to see Finn.

She sighed. It was not Finn. It was Puck. "Woah! Berry? What ya doing here?" Puck asked, pulling Rachel into a hug. Puck confessed his feelings that he felt sad he didn't get to run into Rachel when they were in New York.

"HI, Noah." Puck smiles at Rachel after being called by his given name. "Some things never change."

"Is Finn here? I need to talk to him." Rachel asked looking around for Finn.

"Parent teacher- conference for Lauren at school. He should be back in an half of hour. Why don't you have a seat, Berry?" Puck says. He welcomes Rachel into the home. She looked around. There were photo frames of the guys with Lauren while she grew up.

On the fireplace there was a recent photo of Lauren what looked to be her sixth birthday. "Thank you." She smiles. "So it's three guys living in one house with a little girl?" Rachel asked, remembering what Finn has told her.

"Not just guys. We're the little girl's fathers."

"Is it strange?"

Puck shook his head. "No, not at all. I'll get you a glass of water." Rachel thanks Puck. He quickly came back with her water. "I have a lot of explaining to do." She said. She broke down in tears crying in Puck's shoulder.

Puck didn't know what to say. He just sat there, giving her a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

An hour and a half passed by. Rachel fell asleep on the couch and Puck called Finn to tell him what was going on. Puck greeted them outside. Lauren told him about all the good reports she received from her teachers, how she got into the honor-roll, and she passed all her math and spelling tests. Puck gave her a hug and a high-five. "You're so smart!"

"Daddy said we're going to celebrate my intelligent soon!" Lauren looks up at her dads with pride. "I said a big word!" She squeals and jumps up and down. The guys laugh at how cute Lauren was being. "Where's Dad?"

"He has a date with your Aunt Cedes." Puck responds.

"Oh." Lauren says. "I guess I'll show him later." She shrugged her shoulders. Puck bends down on his knees. "Since you had a good day at school, let's go to the park!" Puck suggested, helping out Finn so he and Rachel can talk alone.

"Really? Now?!" Lauren asked. Puck nods. "Okay!"

"Have fun, princess." Finn says hugging her.

"Daddy not coming?" Lauren asked confused.

"No. Daddy needs to do something very important." Finn says hugging his daughter. Lauren nods and follows Puck in the car. They all wave goodbye.

He's always grateful for having the guys around. He and Puck agreed that this isn't the right time to have Lauren meet Rachel unexpectedly.

* * *

Finn enters the house. There she was. Sleeping on the living room couch with a blanket covered on top of her. He grabbed himself a snack and a juice. He didn't want to wake Rachel up or scare her away.

He watched a little TV and suddenly he saw Rachel slowly waking up. "Hi, Finn." She says quietly, rubbing her eyes.

"Hi." Finn says feeling awkward.

"Puck told you?" She asked.

"Yes. We tell each other everything. The guys and I." Rachel nods. "I went to your house. Carole seems to go easy on me but Burt still hates me."

Finn just nodded, letting Rachel do all the talking. "There's something I have to tell you. I don't want you to interrupt me until I'm done." Finn continued to nod. He was ready to listen to every word.

"I-I-I miscarried. After Lauren turned one, my life changed. I know you're thinking what, when, and how? But it wasn't your baby. It was Jesse. St. James. At that time, I felt that I didn't know who I was anymore. I knew I couldn't be a huge Broadway Star. I was a mother at nineteen years old. I was starting to feel like I wasn't enjoying myself so I went out one night. It just happened, okay? I had to run away after I lost my baby. I couldn't stand to look at your or Lauren after everything happened. It was my biggest regret not telling you. I left a note. I didn't want you to come find me but you did. We said some awful cruel things in New York City..and what you said really hurt me. You didn't know the reason yet. The only person that knows is Kurt. That's why he acts the way he does around you. I'm so, so, sorry Finn." She quickly stood up to walk out the door but Finn stopped her.

"I'm sorry." She heard him say. She turns around to face him. "What you went through.. I'm sorry about all that horrible things I've said to you. How you left for New York to just become a huge star, how all you care about is you, and that having Lauren was your biggest regret. Now I know..."

"Lauren was not a mistake. Having sex with Jesse was!"

"Can you not mention him now, please?"

"Fine." Rachel responds. "But if I could I'd erase my past!" She sits back down next to Finn. "I'm done. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I want to talk about Lauren."

"You think I could easily let this go?!" Finn shouted. "You left me completely miserable. I was nineteen. I barely knew how to change a baby's diaper! I couldn't get out of bed every morning whenever she cried! When I carried her, she didn't want me. She wanted you! She wanted you to sing to her every damn morning and night! Eventually my parents tried helping me get through this mess, but then Sam and Puck came were my shoulder to cry on. I hope that doesn't sound too gay but whatever! They fell in love with Lauren and they offered to stay and live in this house with us. I said it wasn't a problem. We are the only people she knows. She knows some of her aunts like Mercedes and Quinn-" Finn was cut off.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Believe it or not. She and Lauren have a special bond." Finn says. "I'm sorry she doesn't have one with you!"

Rachel shook her head. "Don't you care about my feelings? How I felt after I miscarried?!"

"I do. And I'm sorry it happened.."

"Why are you acting like a complete jerk after what I've told you?! I just want to get to know Lauren!"

"I don't think it's possible right now."

"What?! Why? Because I had sex with someone else when I was with you?!"

"Um, duh! What do you think?!"

"I'm sorry I came here in the first place. This was a huge mistake. I should of listened to Kurt!" She walks out of the house slamming the door behind her. Finn threw a magazine across the living room with frustration.

* * *

**There's a special something for you guys! Two chapters in one day! I hope you're not confused and liking the story. What will happen now?!**


	13. To Start Over

**Chapter 13: To Start Over**

Everyone noticed Finn hasn't been himself for days after seeing Rachel and finding everything about the past. Though, he did try to put a smile on his face whenever he was around his students and Lauren.

Finn came down at twelve in the afternoon on a Saturday. Lauren was coloring, Puck was cleaning the dishes, and Sam was practice a new melody on the guitar. "Hi daddy."

"HI." Finn greets Lauren. He sits on the kitchen counter seat and Sam throws him a coffee. "Dark. Just like you like it."

"Thanks." Finn responds taking a sip of his coffee.

"Are you sick? Is that why you're sad?" Lauren asked her father.

"I'm fine." Finn says, feeling guilty he lied to his little girl. "Okay..If you say so." Lauren said shrugging her shoulders. She leaves the living room.

Puck sighs. "You know you just lied to her."

"Excuse me. I need a moment to myself." Sam and Puck watch Finn leave the house. He grabbed his car keys. He isn't sure where he's going but he just couldn't stand to be in the house.

* * *

Hiram and Rachel held their daughter while she sobs in their arms on her bedroom. She's been like this for days. The only thing the Berry's could do was rock her back and forth. She woke up crying and slept with swollen eyes every day.

Rachel felt that everything was her fault. She didn't deserve anyone, especially not Finn and Lauren. She was too devastated to realize that she soaked her father's work uniforms. "I can't believe what I did. I'm doing more horrible things by soaking your shirts!" She says sobbing.

Leroy shook his head. "No, no baby girl. It's not your fault."

"And we completely understand. You did what you needed to do." Hiram says rubbing her back up and down.

"But look where it got me! Nowhere! I have nothing!" Rachel cried. "Nothing at all!"

"What do you want?" Hiram asked concerned.

She sits up and wipes her tears. "To start over!" She says. She slowly stands up and quickly walks away from her room.

"Rachel!" Her father's yelled after her. Rachel was long gone before she heard her name.

* * *

Something told Finn to take a walk at the boardwalk but he didn't know what. He eventually did.

He felt bad about the way he left the house. How he lied to his daughter. He didn't mean too, it just happened.

All this time he wanted to know why Rachel left and why she refused to meet Lauren. And now he knows. Sometimes he wished he didn't find out. When he first heard Jesse St. James, he felt like they were back in high school again. That time when Rachel used to date him. He wondered if Jesse even knew that she had a miscarriage with his baby. He wanted to find him. He wanted to say what's in his mind, how he hurt Rachel, how he was the reason for all of this. But he didn't want to ca use a scene. He had to be the bigger man, for himself, and Lauren. Each day he went back and forth thinking about how Lauren always asks about Rachel. He then asked why? Why did Rachel do it? Why did Rachel do this to him and Lauren?

He kicks the sand with his shoes. He throws rocks in the ocean. He continued to do so, letting out all his frustration. As he turned around, he didn't realize who he bumped into. She wore sunglasses and had a brown hat.

"Sorry.." He apologized. That's when he knew who it was. _Rachel_. She had her arms crossed. "I didn't.. Rachel?"

"It's me." She says quietly.

"I was just leaving." Finn says with his arms crossed as well.

"Um oh." Was all Rachel could really say.

"Do you normally take walks on the boardwalk when you're here?"

"No. I just needed to get away."

"To think?" Finn asked. "That's what I was doing."

"Oh." Rachel responds.

"Why do you keep saying oh?" Finn asked concerned.

"Cause I have nothing to say to you." Rachel lied. S_he had a lot of things to say._

"I have a lot to say to you." Finn says as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh." Rachel said for the third time.

"You know what? I'll just talk.." Finn lets out a deep sigh. "Jesse and I were cool at the end of our high school year. We were friends..But you know what I think about him now that I know what you did to me? I think of him as a jerk, in fact his name is Jesse. St. Jerk! He caused you a lot of pain-not even you, us! Does he even know you lost his baby-" Rachel shook her head angrily. "Stop, Finn! Just stop!'

"I'm not done." Finn says. "Don't you think he deserves to know? Or are you running from him as well?" He asked, not realizing he was getting loud that some people on the beach could hear him shouting. "Tell me the truth, Rachel!"

"He doesn't know okay!" Rachel shouted back. "It's over with him!"

"I can't be with you..I can't let Lauren be with you!"

"So you're stopping me from meeting my daughter?!"

"If that's what it takes.."

"Don't make this about you!" Rachel cried. "Look, you said it's also about Lauren. So there, I do have a right to meet her."

"Keep thinking that!" With that, Finn turns his back around and walks angrily back to his car. He's stopped by Rachel.

"Finn wait!" Rachel calls after him. "What the hell are we doing?! We're not teenagers anymore. We're adults."

"And?" Finn asked as he turned around. Rachel started to remember all the times they had together before their lives changed. How they were happy, especially with Lauren being born, and so many more memories.

He stares at her waiting. She wanted to forgive and forget. She was hoping she wouldn't going to regret this. She ran to him, hugged him, and kissed him on the lips.

All the sudden it started to rain. They didn't care they were getting soaked and wet.

This is what Rachel wanted.

To start over.

* * *

AU: I hope you guys are happy with the ending! Please don't stop reading. It gets better!:)


	14. Resemblance

**Chapter 14: Resemblance**

Finn and Rachel ignored their dozen phone calls and texts from their families. They stayed inside Finn's car since Rachel didn't drive her's.

Rachel looks at Finn. "I still have Lauren's picture when she was born. It's in my room. She has her eyes closed and I'm holding her. I was so happy to welcome a beautiful girl into the world."

"Were you?" Finn asked, staring at the rain.

"Finn.."

"That kiss, I don't even know what that was."

"Finn.."

"Was it forgiveness? Was it love?"

"What do you think?"

"If I say what I feel, you'll be upset. You kissed me first."

"But you didn't stop me from kissing you."

It was true. They stayed kissing in the rain for as long as they could. "This is making my head hurt. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Finn suggested, turning on the radio.

"You bought it up."

"I don't want to talk about ti."

"Okay..." Rachel says rolling her eyes. They were both silent. They continue to stare at the rain, thinking of what is slowly becoming of them.

The car remained silent until Finn heard Rachel snore which made him laugh so he started to drive.

* * *

As soon as they got close to home, Rachel woke up mumbling. "Don't take me back to my dad's."

"What?" Finn asked, not hearing properly.

"I don't want to go home." Rachel says. "Take me to your house." Finn stares at her. He shakes his head and does what he's told. He looks at the passenger seat and only sees Rachel falling back asleep.

When Finn arrived home, he didn't know rather or not to wake up Rachel or carry her inside. It was getting really late so Finn knew he was okay with Lauren not running into Rachel. He gets out of his seat, walks over to Rachel, and takes her seat-belt off.

He carefully carries her inside the house. He puts her on the couch and tucks her in with a blanket. He then walks upstairs to his room, calling it a long night.

* * *

Sunday morning arrived. No one was awake but Lauren at eight o'clock. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. For some reason, she felt like she didn't want to wake up her dads. She wanted to be a big girl and make her own cereal. So, she did.

She stopped walking into the kitchen when she saw a young woman sleeping on her couch. A young woman she doesn't know.

She bends down and just stares at her. She noticed that she had her nose. She wondered how long she could stare at the look a-like strange woman sleeping.

She thought about her daddy. She thought about how he was out all night without answering back. She's been a bit upset with him but he doesn't know. She continued to stare until thirty minutes later when she saw the young woman open her eyes. "Hi, who are you?" Lauren asked concerned.

Rachel rubs her eyes. She looks at her surroundings. This isn't her home. She yawns and stretches, trying to wake herself up. She suddenly looks at the little girl. _It's her. It's her daughter. She's stunningly beautiful. Finn's right. She's a spitting image of her. There are so many resemblances._

She saw the girl rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm Lauren. Who are you?"

Is anyone awake? Is Finn awake? Does he know his daughter is now meeting her mother? Rachel was terrified, hoping someone would wake up.

Thankfully someone did. It was Finn. He was half asleep. Lauren came running to him to grab his attention. "Daddy! A stranger in our living room!" She said. That was Finn immediately woke up.

_Oh, crap. Rachel. _He said to himself. "Who is she, daddy?!" Lauren asked seriously.

"This is-" Finn paused. _Now or never, Hudson._ "Rachel Berry. You're mommy." He says taking a deep breath, not sure if he felt relieved.

What they both knew is that none of them were prepared.

* * *

**Lauren meets her mom for the first time! What do you think happens next?! Please keep reading and reviewing thank you so much!:)**


	15. Attached

**Chapter 15: Attached**

Rachel had millions of questions but no answers. What happened last night? How did she end up here? Did her father's know where she is? She checks her phone, grabs her belongings, and quickly tries to run out of the house. She starts panicking the minute Finn stops her.

He holds her tight. "Don't walk out."

"I need to leave. My fathers are so worried.." She says crying, shaking her head. She doesn't even look back to Lauren who's curiously watching.

He has his two hands on her arms. "Don't you dare. Just don't. How did you feel when your mother left you for the second time in your life?"

"Why are you bringing up Shelby in this?" Rachel cried looking away from Finn.

"Because you once told me you never wanted your children to experience the life you had with your mother."

"Finn, I need to go.." She tries her hardest to step closer to the door but Finn stopped her.

"Rachel! You're not leaving. This is your chance. The chance you've always wanted."

"But we were not prepared! I don't know what to do! I don't know what to say!"

"Say something. Say anything. Anything that comes from your heart."

"I can't, Finn..."

"What are you so afraid of?" Finn asked gently letting go. Rachel looks down on the ground. "Hurting my daughter even more than I already did."

Finn nods his head. "The only way you'll hurt your daughter more is that if you leave this house. Just stay, Rachel. Puck, Sam, and I will make you breakfast."

He always remembered how Rachel was with about food, even if she was vegan. She could never say no. He just didn't want Rachel to leave, in front of Lauren's eyes. "Okay. You win." Finn nods awkwardly hugging Rachel. They turn around to face Lauren.

Lauren waited for this day to come. She waited and waited and it finally arrived. Her meeting her mother. She walks closer to Finn and Rachel. "You're right, daddy. I have her eyes and nose. My mommy is pretty!" She says wanting to hug Rachel. Rachel hesitstated to hug her daughter back.

"It's okay." Finn comforts Rachel by rubbing her back. He tears up watching Lauren and Rachel hug each other after all these years

* * *

Breakfast was made by Finn. He made his special banana pancakes. The guys liked to sleep in late on weekends. They were confused why Rachel was in their living room.

They stare at the three of them who were once family. "Hello." They both said pouring themselves coffee.

"It's nice to see you." Sam says confusingly.

Puck walks over to Finn and whispers. "What the hell happened? You two didn't you know.."

"Puck! No we didn't! I'll explain later." Finn whispered back. Lauren offered Rachel crayons so they can color and draw together..

"Mommy and I are doing arts and crafts. Dad would you like to join?" Lauren asked Sam.

"Sure.." Sam responds, still staring at Rachel. Puck has his coffee ready and joins them at all. "It's not polite to stare." He reminds Sam.

"Dad? Puck Daddy? Do you guys know my mommy?"

Sam nods. "Of course we do. We went to school with her."

"Oh." Lauren responds. She smiles at Rachel. "Everyone knows you!" Rachel looks at Lauren's drawing. She drew a heart. On the top she wrote I Love and in the bottom, Mommy.

"This is for you. I made it." Lauren said handing the piece of paper to Rachel.

Rachel was not going to cry in front of Sam and Puck. She held her emotions in. "Thank you." She says gladly accepting Lauren's precious gift. Finn looks over at his family. "I'm glad you stayed, Rachel." He says smiling.

"Me too, mommy!" Lauren agreed. She hugs her mother again. Finn could tell Rachel wasn't being used to call her mommy.

* * *

The guys decided to throw some football in the park. This gave Finn, Rachel, and Lauren alone time in the house. Rachel remained quiet the whole time as her daughter spoke. She just didn't want to say anything that could hurt her little girl's feelings. Lauren grew attach to Rachel in the past five hours.

She took Rachel to her bedroom. "This is my room. My favorite color is pink. I really like gold stars and butterflies." She said the minute they walk in.

"You do?" Rachel asked.

"Uh-huh!" Lauren responded. "This is my pink desk. I do homework here. These are my toys and my dress up box. And this is my school report and awards! My daddies were really proud of me." She shows her school stuff to Rachel. Rachel read everything, all the good things her teachers had to say. "You're very smart."

"Intelligent!" Lauren corrects her. Rachel laughed. Finn knocks on the door. "Did you really give her a tour around the whole house, baby girl?" He asked laughing.

"Yes I did!" She ran up to his arms and Finn carried her.

"Did you show mommy all your gold stars?"

"I did!"

"Did you know mommy loves gold stars?" He asked looking at Rachel.

"Really?" Lauren asked full of excitement. "I didn't! Mommy, you love them too?!"

"I love them a lot. They're my metaphors." Rachel responds smiling.

"What's a metaphor?" Lauren asked looking at her parents.

Before any of them could answer, Rachel's phone rang. "I'll be there." She says hanging up. "I'm sorry. I have to go. My dad has a check up and they really want me there."

"Will we see you again?" Finn asked concerned.

"Someday." Rachel says leaving. Lauren and Finn follow her. "Rachel? Come by anytime."

"Okay, Finn. I will." The three of them were by the door. "Bye Finn. Bye Lauren." She says already outside.

"Mommy leaving?" Lauren asked almost in tears.

"Mommy will be back. Don't worry." Finn says kissing his girl.

"I don't want her to leave! No!" Lauren cried. She started fighting to let go of Finn's arm. "Lauren, Lauren! Ssh.."

"I'm sorry." Rachel apologizes. The Hudson's watch Rachel leave. Finn holds Lauren who started crying in his arms.

* * *

**What do you guys think so far? Will Rachel be around often as Lauren would like her? **  
**I was wondering if any of you guys can send this story out to twitter/tumblr. I would love people to read my story. Thank you :)**


	16. Perfect Friday Night

**Chapter 16: Perfect Friday Night**

It was the middle of June. Sam and Puck finally knew what happened between Finn, Rachel, and Lauren. They found out everything from Rachel returning to meeting Lauren. They were aware that Rachel would be staying in Lima, Ohio for a while.

Finn also talked to the guys into forgiving Rachel about her past and wanting to take her out to dinner. He didn't want to take her to Breadstixs. He wanted something unique. He found a place by the boardwalk that still does drive-in movies. He ordered Chinese since he knew how much Rachel loved sushi. They ate on top of the car with blankets wrapped around them.

"This is really romantic, Finn." Rachel says smiling.

"I wanted to do this for you.' Finn responded. "I can't believe we still have drive-in movies."

"I know! How crazy is that!" Rachel giggles. "They're showing John Hughes movies."

"One of my favorites."

"Did you want a movie more romantic?"

"It matters if you're okay with the movie."

"You're sweet."

"I try." Finn winks at her, making Rachel blush. "We have whine and chocolate covered strawberries."

"Oooh! That sounds delicious!"

"Lauren picked out the chocolate and Puck picked out the whine." Finn says laughing. Rachel laughed with him. "Of course he would." She said shaking her head. "Lauren is so sweet. I loved spending these four days with her. Thank you, Finn." She thanks Finn. She finishes her sushi.

"She really loves you, Rachel."

"I know. And I love her so much."

"I want the best for her in the future. I want her to have everything."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean Rachel is that I want her to have a mom and dad who are together.."

"You mean you and me?"

"Yes." Finn says staring at Rachel's brown eyes.

"I'd like that." Rachel smiles. Finn notices Rachel's been staring at the chocolate. He opens the box and takes one.

He feeds her unexpectedly. "Finn! This is so good!'

He laughs. "I'm glad you like them!"

"Oh my gosh! I can't remember the last time I had these."

"Take another one." Finn offers but Rachel refuses. "I can't.." Rachel argued. She takes one out of the box as well. "But you can have one." She says feeding Finn a strawberry.

"You're so right. These are freaking amazing." They both laugh together. Several minutes later, they wash it down with wine.

"This is one of the best Friday Nights I've had so far." Rachel tells Finn. Finn sees Rachel yawning. He moves closer to her but she hesitated to rest her head on his shoulder. "No, it's okay."

"I don't think so..."

"Rachel, stop. You can rest on my shoulder."

"Are you sure?"

"Rachel.."

"Okay." Rachel nods. She finally rests her head on his shoulder. He makes her feel comfortable. They remain seated on top of Finn's car, throughout the movie The Breakfast Club. "I love you, Finn." Rachel admits truthfully for the very first time after so long.

Finn couldn't find the words to say. All he did was smile at her.

* * *

"I wish the night didn't have to end." Rachel says. Finn was driving her back home.

"What do you mean?"

"It was a perfect night. Just you and I. Now I have to go back home.."

"Do you not want to go back home?"

"Not to an empty house. My fathers are staying with a close family friend this weekend."

It was silent between them. No music. No noise. Just silence. No one talked until Finn parked in front of Rachel's house. "I guess the night's over."

"It doesn't have to be." Finn shrugs his shoulders in response. "I can stay over at your house to keep you company."

"You really want too?"

"Yeah. A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be alone on a Friday night."

"Well, I'm used to it. Remember, high school before we started dating?" Rachel reminds Finn by recalling how horrible high school used to be before her and Finn first started dating.

Finn shook his head. "This isn't high school." He says leaning over to kiss Rachel. "Finn.." She didn't expect being kissed by Finn. "What was that?"

"A kiss." Finn winks at her. "After all, it's not a date unless we kiss."

"I just thought you wouldn't kiss me at all after my kiss in the rain.."

"You're beautiful." Finn tells her changing the subject. "Let's get you inside." He says. He gets out of the car to open the passenger door for Rachel.

"You're quite handsome yourself. And a gentlemen. Thank you." Rachel returns the favor and kisses him back.

"Now it's an official date." Rachel tells Finn. He wraps his arms around Rachel as she opens the door to her home. "Be my guest. Make yourself a home." Finn gets himself comfortable in the couch. "Here's the remote. Do you mind if I leave you here so I can take a shower?"

"It's not a problem." Finn responded.

"Okay. I'll be back." Rachel made her way to her room to grab clothes and to take a shower. She hasn't had Finn in her home in so long that it felt nice to have him there. She knew he could entertain himself by watching NFL channel or comedy shows.

She started to hum Don't Rain on My Parade in the shower. When she was done, she blow dries her hair, and has her curls down. She threw on silky light purple lingerie and sprayed her vanilla scent perfume. She also brushed her teeth as well, since she didn't want to scare Finn away with bad breath.

She came back down with Finn who was lying on the couch sleeping. She couldn't help but laugh at Finn since after all he had his mouth opened. She grabs her phone to take a sneaky photo which had her camera flash on. This woke up Finn. "Let me guess, I had my mouth opened.."

"You look cute." Rachel laughed. She shows him the picture on her phone.

"Delete that. NOW!"

"No!" Rachel cried. "I'm keeping it." Finn sighs. He decides it isn't worth arguing with. "You look incredible tonight." He says noticing her purple lingerie with no makeup on. She makes him move so she can have room on the couch. "Now this is how we end a perfect Friday night. You and I on a couch."

"Can't argue with you there." Finn says kissing her. Rachel kisses him back. She didn't know what made her, but she took off her lingerie and threw it on the floor. She only had her floral bra on. "Rach...what are you-" Finn asked.

But Rachel stopped him from talking and they ended the night kissing each other passionately and seductively.

* * *

**AU: So here's an update! Sorry if I made some of you feel a little uncomfortable but I tried to write something I'm not good at ;) Oh and also for Lauren's absence, I will write her in the next chapter.**

**What do you guys will think happen next?**

**For my readers: Have a great weekend and a happy mother's day to those who have mothers and are one :)**


	17. Happy Seventh Birthday, Lauren!

**Chapter 17: Happy Seventh Birthday, Lauren!**

It was June 19th, 2018. Thirteen days have passed since the perfect Friday night. Rachel hasn't been feeling herself. She felt dizzy, her back aching, and would sometimes throw up after eating a meal. Even her favorite foods, would make her feel sick.

She didn't tell anyone, not even Finn. And she couldn't because today was a very important day. Her daughter was turning the big seven. She went shopping for a birthday gift. She bought her some floral dresses, a summer hat, and pink sunglasses. She also went to buy a princess doll house. She told Finn what she bought her.

Finn told her that was too much. Rachel didn't agree. She wanted her daughter to have the best birthday ever, especially since she was around for the first time.

She was told that the guys gave her a Princess theme party. She dressed up as Cinderella. The guys got her a Princess theme cake.

The house was decorated with pink and yellow balloons. The paper plates, cups, spoon and fork were all Disney Princesses. There were tons of presents by the fireplace.

Rachel was the first one to arrive. "Happy birthday, Lauren!" She greets her daughter with the biggest warmest hug.

"Thank you, mommy!" She says during the hug. "Is that for me?" Finn laughs looking at Lauren who stared at the presents.

"It's for you. But you have to open them later, okay?" She kisses her daughter.

Lauren nods. Because of the home living situation, Lauren only had a few friends since she was being judge by her other classmates. "Mommy? I like you to meet my friends! This is Heather, Mackenzie, Abigail, Jessica, and Erica!" The girls wave at Rachel. Rachel greets them with a smile.

"No boys?" Rachel asked concerned. Lauren and her friends felt gross out of the mention about boys. "No way! This is a Princess party!"

Rachel laughs. "You are the cutest, Lauren." Rachel heads her way back to Finn and the guys.

"And no boys because daddy says so." Finn reminds Rachel.

"Finn.." Rachel rolled her eyes and Finn laughs.

"It's good to see you here, Berry." Puck admits. "This whole morning Lauren kept running around screaming, 'it's my birthday! It's going to be great because Mommy's here!' she's super happy."

Puck didn't mean to make Rachel cry. "Oh, I didn't mean too.." Finn rubs her back."It's okay.."

"Mom and dad can't make it. Some congress thing but Lauren isn't mad." Finn tells Rachel where her grandparents are.

"Quinn and Mercedes should be here any minute. They're wrapping presents." Rachel felt uncomfortable by the mention of Quinn and Mercedes. She's been home for a while, though she hasn't seen anybody.

"Don't worry. They don't bite." Sam tells Rachel.

"Quinn did." Rachel said looking down. Finn noticed how Rachel was happy and excited for a moment and the next she had the sad look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Rachel lied, regretting it.

Suddenly Quinn and Mercedes came in with them. Lauren hugs them. "Auntie Quinn! Auntie Cedes!" Lauren said giving them groups hug. "I'm seven now!"

"We know that, bumble bee." Quinn says hugging them. "This is your present. " She hands Lauren a big yellow bag.

"It's so big!" Lauren squeals.

"And this is yours." Mercedes says kissing Lauren. "Wow! So many gifts!" She said full of happiness. The guys laugh. They greet Quinn and Mercedes.

The ladies notice Rachel looking down uncomfortable. "Rachel Berry? It's so good to see you!" Mercedes says carefully hugging Rachel.

"Hi, Rachel." Quinn smiles at her, hugging her as well. "We have plenty of time to catch up, girl!" Mercedes says. She was right. Lots of time but so much to catch up on.

Lauren had a piñata in her backyard full of candy and dollar bills. They played musical chairs and dress up. Each girl got to dress up as different Disney character Princess.

She took pictures with her friends and everyone. They danced to music and it was time for cake. They all sang Happy Birthday. Everyone gathered for chocolate cake with vanilla frosting. Since the party was till eight, all her friends went home. Lauren opened her tons of presents. She got clothes, dresses, and some make-up from her aunties. She loved all the gifts she received from Rachel but one stood out. She jumped up and down after opening the doll house from her mother,.

"I always wanted one! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She squeals and hugs Rachel so tight.

"You're welcome." Rachel says kissing her. "Can I play with it now?!"

"Hold on there, princess! You've got presents from us." Finn reminds her.

"Oh." Lauren smiles. She opens her gift from Puck. It was a pink jewelry box with a ballerina dancing along with pretty music and some dresses. "Ooh! I love this! Thank you, Puck daddy!" She hugs Puck and kisses him.

"Me next!" Sam says. He hands a bright green yellow bag with the words written Happy Birthday. She opens it excitedly. It's a silver bracelet with charms that's all about Lauren. "This is pretty! Thank you, dad!" She says giving him a hug and kiss as well. Sam puts the bracelet on her arm.

Next was Finn's turn. He was getting emotional before he even got a chance to give it to her. He carries her on his lap. "Princess? Seven is a very big deal. You're a big girl now. You're my special girl." He says kissing her. "I wish I could stop time so you can stay my little princess forever."

"Daddy, you're silly!" Lauren says.

"But Lauren? What I'm about to give you is your life." Finn says taking his gift out of the bag. It was a photo collage with decorated gold stars. There was a picture in the middle of her and Finn when she was just born. She's looking up at her daddy smiling. The others were photos of her first bath, first walk, first day of school, and first everything until she was six with no two front teeth.

"I want you to cherish this forever. This is the beginning of your child. Don't ever change, my baby girl, my princess." He cuddles with her and she buries her head on his chest. "I love you, daddy. Thank you!"

Mercedes had tears in her eyes, Quinn as well, and Rachel started crying worse than the two. "I think we should take a family photo with you three." Mercedes announces. Rachel wipes her tears and gets near her family. They're settled to take a photo. Sam told everyone to say 'Cheese' for the birthday princess and they did. Finn wanted to see how it turned out and everyone came by to see it.

The photo was everything. It was beautiful. It was the first family photo of the family. The birthday night went well until Rachel covered her mouth with her hands. She ran to the bathroom to vomit. Everyone looked at each other worriedly.

* * *

**A very sweet chapter about Lauren's birthday! Oh no, what could be wrong with Rachel?!**

**Happy Mother's Day**

**And a Happy Birthday to our angel Cory 3**


	18. You've Got a Friend

**Chapter 18: You've Got a Friend**

The adults tuck Lauren to bed, everyone but Quinn and Rachel. Finn was worried about those two. They haven't had good terms and he didn't want a fight to start inside the home.

"Is Rachel okay?" Sam asked concerned. "She looked really blue before."

"I'm sure it's just the stomach flu. " Finn responds.

"How do you know so?" Puck asked. "Those were the same symptoms Quinn had when she was pregnant with Beth."

Finn rolls her eyes. "Calm down. Rachel's not pregnant."

"That's what you think, my friend." Puck pats Finn on the shoulder and heads to his room. Sam does the same. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Finn responds back. He shakes his head at the most crazy ideas Puck has sometimes.

* * *

Rachel sat on the floor with her back against the wall. She hugs her knees on her chest. "You felt like this for a few days?" Quinn asked.

"Yes."

"Does food make you feel sick to your stomach?"

"Yes."

"What about tofu?"

"Yes."

"Do you cry and get frustrated easily?"

"Most of the time I get frustrated, but I cry so much."

Quinn felt odd telling Rachel she knew what was going on with her. They were friends but not close friends who bothered to keep in touch. Quinn loved Lauren though. "I went to the same phases when I had Beth." Quinn admits truthfully. "You said you had your last period May 9th. It's June 19th, almost 20th since a couple hours till midnight."

Rachel shook her head in disbelief. "Quinn, I can't be pregnant."

"Well, you are. Do you want to grab a pregnancy test now?" Quinn asked.

"I guess that's the only way to find out." Rachel shrugs her shoulders, letting out a huge sigh.

"Let's go." Quinn says offering a hand.

* * *

Quinn invites Rachel to her apartment. Rachel called Finn saying she had an emergency with her fathers. _Oh how much she hated lying, especially to Finn. _Quinn told her what to do. She went to the bathroom alone. She waited several minutes for a sign. Anything signs.

And there it was.

A plus sign.

There were tons of tears in her eyes. She slowly opened the door. Quinn felt her heart ache for an old friend. She gave her a hug. "I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do." Rachel repeats herself, sobbing on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn didn't know much about Rachel's past life, all she knows is that she gave birth to Lauren, and left.

She didn't know about the whole cheating situation with Finn and Jesse. "Do you love Finn?"

"I do!" Rachel sobs.

"Do you love Lauren?"

"With all my heart, Quinn."

"You're a cute little family. Everything's going to be okay."

Rachel wipes her tears. "How do you know? We're slowly getting back together. We just had our first date..I want to be more than friends. I want to be with him. It's just hard."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked not understanding.

"His parents hate me. My dad hates him and Kurt."

"They can't stop you from loving someone." Quinn says. "You'll get through this. You have us." She hugs Rachel once more.

"Thank you Quinn. Thank you for being a friend." Rachel thanks Quinn. "No problem, man hands." She jokes around. Rachel rolled her eyes. "First step, how do I tell Finn?" Finn has never left her mind. She always thought of him ever since she felt different.

"You leave that to Puck and I. You've got a friend, Berry." Quinn says. She rubs Rachel's back for comfort. For Rachel, she felt terrified of what to expect next.


	19. They Know

**Chapter 19: They Know**

The next day, Lauren went out with Sam and Mercedes. She loves whenever she's with them knowing that they spoil her rotten. Finn, Quinn, Puck, and Rachel met in the kitchen to have some coffee.

Rachel refused to have a cup. She didn't want to throw up again. "There's something we have to tell you." Quinn begins. She holds Rachel's hand for support.

"Is someone dying?" Puck asked looking around.

"Puck!" Quinn glares at him.

"What?" Puck shrugs his shoulders.

Rachel took a deep breath. She had to do this. There was no running away. "I'm late." Rachel announced, looking directly at Finn. He was confused. She wasn't late. She made it on time after Quinn said they had to meet at 11:30 a.m. "You're not late. You're on time."

"No, Finn.." Rachel says, realizing how hard this would be to explain to him. "I'm late. I'm pregnant." Puck's jaw dropped as he stared at his friends.

"What?" Finn asked concerned.

"That perfect Friday night we had. Yeah..That's when it started."

"Are you sure?"

Puck rolls his eyes. "Did you guys forget the condom?" He isn't sure why he's the one to always make Rachel cry.

"I guess I'll shut my mouth." Puck sighs. "Sorry, Berry.."

"Rachel, Rachel...ssh honey." Quinn tells her. "Go ahead and yell at me. It's okay if you don't want to be with me. ."

Finn's jaw dropped. "What the hell are you saying?!"

"I'm ruining your life. You can only handle one child."

"You're not ruining my life. Do you hear me?" He asked walking over to Rachel. He hugs her with his protective arms. "I love you. You're amazing in e very way. I'll be there for you through thick and thin."

"I love you so much." Rachel says. They start kissing each other which grosses out Puck. "Now you wonder how it all happened." He joked.

"You know, next time I'm not bringing you with me. You're hopeless." Quinn said rolling her eyes and punching Puck's nose. They laugh at the Puckerman's sarcasm.

* * *

Quinn helped Rachel make a first doctor's appointment. She and Finn went together. She was so nervous. The doctors called them in.

The doctor told her that she was healthy and so was the baby. They got back in the car. "Are you okay?"

"I feel a little better. There's so many emotions.."

"And cravings!" Finn reminds her. "When you were pregnant with Lauren, you had these weird cravings!"

"Oh no! Lauren!"

"What about her?"

"We need to let her know she'll have a baby sister or brother soon."

"Shoot." Finn ran his hand through his hair. Growing up with three dads and an only child she loves the attention all to herself. She never thought of being a big sister. "We'll tell her tonight after we tell her grandparents."

"I think that's a better idea." Rachel rolls her eyes. Telling the Hummel's and her dad would be an unpleasant image.

* * *

"You can't possibly be pregnant to him again!" Hiram cries sitting in front of Rachel and Finn next to Leroy.

"I am, daddy." Rachel responds holding Finn's hand .

"A couple weeks ago you were crying because of Finn! Now you're pregnant with him?" Leroy asked.

"Dad please..I love Finn." Rachel tries to explain herself to him. "All I want is support. Don't you think it's time for you guys to meet Lauren?"

"We know who Lauren is." Hiram says.

"You knew her when she was an infant. You don't know her now."

"Alright, alright. Fine." Leroy sighed. "I got my eye on you, Hudson."

"We..got our eye on you." Hiram corrects Leroy. Rachel smiles and hugs her dads. Finn puts his arms out to shake the Berry's. They hesitated but eventually did.

The Berry's headed them out the door and Finn and Rachel got in the car. "Aren't your dads scary?" Finn said panicking, driving quickly.

"I'm sorry." Rachel apologizes, pouting. She kisses him. "At least they'll stop hating you that much."

"I can deal with that." Finn smirks making Rachel laugh. "Next off, Hudson-Hummel." He drove to his house growing up which wasn't too far.

* * *

Carole and Burt just came back from a quick trip to Boston. They were a bit tired and cranky but Finn had to do this now. "Pregnant?" Burt asked. Finn immediately could tell the look on Rachel's face that she was scared and nervous.

"My son is going to be father again?" Carole asked.

"I am mom." Finn says. He promised Rachel he'd do all the talking. "This time is going to be different. We're going to be with each other all the time. We're not leaving anyone."

"Does Kurt know? He deserves too." Burt asked concerned about his two sons.

"We'll tell him. We promise." Finn says. "Will you be there for us?"

"We will." Carole says hugging her son. She hugs Rachel as well. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm sorry we've been jerks. You gave my son his pride and joy and I'm thankful."

Rachel smiles. Burt clears his throat. "You also separated our sons in a way."

"Burt Hummel! She's sorry." Carole tells Burt. "Please keep in touch and be around more. I love you, son." They hug again. Carole walks her son and Rachel out the door. They thank them and wave goodbye.

"He'll come around." Finn says promising.

"I hope so.." Rachel said getting the chills. The day isn't close to being over yet.

* * *

Lauren came home exhausted. She went shopping with Sam and Mercedes. She came home with three shopping bags. Sam heard the news about Rachel from Quinn and told Mercedes as well. They were happy for them both. Lauren was getting ready for bed until Finn and Rachel knocked on her door. Lauren never left Finn's mind. Since he heard about Rachel being pregnant, he wondered how she would react to the news.

Would she love being a big sister? Would she love the idea about having a little sister or brother? Or would she hate it?

She was already tucked in bed so this was the perfect time. "You know how Puck has a little sister named Hannah right?" Finn asked stroking Lauren's arm.

"Yes I do." Lauren responds. "We never see her."

"That's right. She lives in Arizona." Finn says. He clears his throat, feeling nervous. "How would you feel about being a big sister just like Puck Daddy is a big brother?" He asked. Rachel sits on the chair next to them.

Lauren hated sharing her something so personal to her. She didn't like the idea of being a big sister at all. In fact, she hated it. "I have to share you?" Lauren asked.

"Yes..'"

"And my other daddies?"

"Yes.."

"Well, I hate the idea!" Lauren answers truthfully. "No one is taking you guys from me." She says yawning. "I'm tired now. Can I go back to bed?"

"Sure you can, princess." Finn says giving her a hug and kiss. Rachel does the same as well. "We love you." They leave the room with a night light on and the door half closed.

Telling the family wasn't a very easy thing to do. It was a long day for Finn and Rachel. It was hard for them to be accepted into each other's families again. Rachel warned Finn that there's a long roller-coaster ride for Lauren dealing with the fact she'll no longer be an only child.


	20. Roller-coaster

**Chapter 20: ****Roller-coaster**

Finn felt his head exploding. He isn't used to the crankiness, the weird cravings at two o'clock in the middle of the night, and tears coming out of nowhere. He's dealt with Rachel's different types of emotions for sixth months now. For Rachel, she complained a lot about being too fat, not fitting in her clothes. She hated wearing maternity clothes. She also hated that everyone treated her like she was fragile.

A lot has happened after these past months. They told Kurt and he would try to forgive Finn. Rachel sold her apartment in New York so she can be closer to her family. She told her boss she was in a maternity leave and wasn't sure when she'll be back. The Hummel's and Berry's accepted the love that their children share.

"You look like you haven't slept in days!" Puck says the minute Finn came downstairs into the kitchen for Friday morning breakfast.

Finn wore a white t-shirt and sweat shorts. His hair was a mess. He was exhausted. "Try waking up every two minutes to a cranky pregnant woman! Who eats peanut butter on yogurt?!"

Sam and Puck laugh. "Rough night?"

"Tell me about it." Finn sighs. He pours orange juice on his coffee and drank it. "What the hell is this?!"

"Orange juice with coffee. You did that." Sam tells him rolling his eyes.

"This taste gross!" Finn says pouring it on the sink.

Puck laughs. "What's Rachel craving for breakfast?"

"Ice cream. That's all she ever wants." Finn responds.

"Ooh.. I don't think that's a good idea." Puck says. "We have a seven year old who'll probably get used to eating sweets for breakfast."

"You're right." Finn agreed. "No ice cream. We'll make her an omelet."

The three of them jump by the sound of Rachel's voice as she came down the stairs. "Eggs make me vomit!" She says moody. "I'll make my own breakfast." She takes a bowl out, a spoon, cereal, milk, and puts mustard on it. The guys were gross out.

Sam was by Rachel so he wanted to smell her breakfast. "Is that any good?"

"Leave me alone!" Rachel snapped. "Finn? Later I want pizza and burger."

"But aren't you a vegan?" Finn asked concerned.

"I just want pizza and a burger!" Rachel cried. "Gosh, why is it so hard to understand?!"

"Alright, alright. We'll get you what you want."

"Thank you." Rachel says grabbing her bowl. "Now if you excuse me, I want to have breakfast with my fat butt on the couch watching Funny Girl!" She says leaving the room without looking at any of the guys.

"Three more months. Three more months and it's all over with." Finn reminds himself. He's thankful he has the guys to keep him from going insane.

* * *

Sam and Puck went grocery shopping for their own food, knowing that Rachel ate theirs. Rachel remained sitting on the couch eating ice cream all day. Finn caught Lauren upstairs standing in the new nursery room Finn and the guys worked hard on. They already had a crib and kept the walls white until the baby arrived. Finn and Rachel promised they didn't want to know the gender until the due date. "Hey big girl." Finn says sitting on the old rocking chair that used to be Carole's.

Lauren forces a smile. She touches the crib. "I'm not going to like my new baby brother or sister." She announces.

"You're not?"

"No. I don't have to talk to them or share my toys with them."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Lauren responds. "They can't touch my stuff."

"Really.."

"Uh-huh."

She grabs her pink suitcases and starts packing her clothes inside. "Woah, woah, woah! What are you doing?" Finn asked concerned.

"Moving out. I'm going to live with Auntie Qunnie! You're not going to need me anymore. You'll just pay attention to that stupid baby." Being jealous has been going on for a long time for Lauren. She's been moody and trying to fight for attention. She's won her way from Sam and Puck but never with Finn. "Come here you." Finn said carrying her but she tried to fight to let go. He gently sits her on his lap. "There's so many opportunities you can have being a big sister." He says stroking her curls.

"Like what?" Lauren asked with an attitude.

"Like being the first one from learning their mistakes, first high school prom and graduation, and first one learning to drive a car. You'll be the first one to do those things before your baby brother or sister does."

"I will?" Lauren asked confidentially.

"They'll always look up to you for advice." Finn says kissing his daughter. "You're going to be a great big sister."

"Oh, okay daddy. I'm sorry." She says hugging her father. "Where's mommy?" She asked. Finn looks around. Rachel came upstairs listening to half of the conversation. "Right here." She says smiling.

Lauren came running to her. "When will the baby be born?" Shea asked Rachel.

"In January sweetie." Rachel smiles rubbing her stomach. "That's a long time from now." Lauren sighs. "I want the baby to come today!" Finn and Rachel laugh. They spend more time with Lauren before going to bed. Instead of sung to, she wanted all three of them to sing to the new baby. "I love you baby, goodnight." She said kissing Rachel's round stomach.

That was when they realized that everything is going to be okay.


	21. Remember December

**AU: Sorry for the time jumps of the months I hope it's not annoying everyone! A lot is happening in this chapter, a lot of good things! :)**

**Chapter 21: Remember December**

Summer and Fall came and gone. In August, the family went to Disneyland for Lauren's very first time. They all agreed that it's the happiest place to be. In September, they went apple and pumpkin picking. They did a lot of fun outdoor activities. Winter came along. This time of year has always been Rachel's favorite season. She had her birthday coming up, Christmas, and Hanukkah. Even if she's Jewish, she loves celebrating both. This year she had a special reason too.

There's so much to look forward too but December started out rough for Rachel. She had the worst severe cramps. She felt it wasn't normal and told Finn. They rushed to the hospital on the first week of the month. Rachel told the doctors that she miscarried before. The doctors checked everything. They told them that the baby is perfectly fine, though she would want Rachel to be less stress, and on bed rest.

She was on bed rest for two weeks. She loved the support, especially from her overly-protective supportive Finn. He made sure she didn't get on her feet and that everything was given to her. If Lauren needed her, Finn took care of it.

She couldn't wait for the two weeks to be over. By Friday, she knew she could be on her feet. She slowly came down the stairs holding the railings.

"Hey hon." Finn greets Rachel. "Feels good?"

"You can say that." Rachel responds. She carefully tries to sit down on the kitchen counter. "I'm still fat."

"You're not fat." Finn says. "You're drop dead gorgeous."

"You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend." Rachel rolled her eyes. "I don't know how you still want to be with someone this fat." She says staring at her stomach.

Finn sighs_. Mood swings. Hormones._ He wanted them to be all over. "You need to stop Rachel. I love you from the bottom of my heart. I'm saying this for the last time that you are not fat." He reminds her. He walks over to her and places his hand on her stomach. "Why are you giving mommy hard time?" He asked in a baby voice which made Rachel laugh.

* * *

Lauren made her very long Christmas list, gave each to her dads, and Rachel. Rachel gave a folded list to Finn of what she wanted for her birthday. She once told him that he didn't have to get her anything for Christmas. "You really don't want anything for Christmas?" Finn asked since he was doing some shopping.

"No. All I want for Christmas is you, our daughter, and our new baby." Rachel smiles kissing Finn.

She grabs the list from Finn. "This is all she wants?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." Finn laughs. "She expects all of us to get her one thing from the list."

"Well, the number one on her list is a Build-a-Bear. Maybe we can get her that?" She asked leaning over Finn's shoulder.

"I think the last one is more important." Finn says skimming th rough the list of gifts. "A puppy."

"Why would she put that last?"

"She thinks it's the best way to get what she really wants."

"Oh, she's good." Rachel said. The two of them continue to look.

On the list was a Build-a-Bear, a tree-house, a swimming pool, a new bike with no t raining wheels, more make-up, and a puppy. "I think a puppy would be a really cute one to wrap in a box. Don't you think?" Rachel asked pouting. Finn thought about it. He always thought about how Sam wanted one and how Puck wanted a bull dog.

He was never fond of puppies. He didn't want to take care of them or clean up after them. "I'll think about it." Finn responds sweetly. They're interrupted by Lauren who calls out for Rachel. "Mommy! I need you!" She said shouting from upstairs. Rachel kisses Finn once more and heads up the stairs. Finn puts down Lauren's list and looks at Rachel's.

She had one thing written down.

_A promise ring that will let me know I'll spend the rest of my life with my wonderful boyfriend._

And she will. Finn quickly ran out of the house to do his shopping. He too, wanted to spend the rest of his life with his wonderful girlfriend.

Never leaving.

* * *

December 18th, 2018 came. Finn and the guys were throwing a twenty-fourth birthday surprise for Rachel at a fancy restaurant nearby their home. Quinn and Mercedes were Rachel's biggest help by keeping her company. Puck paid Lauren ten dollars to keep quiet about the surprise party and never to mention it in front of Rachel. Finn invited everyone from their high school, Kurt, and Blaine, and even Lauren's grandparents.

It was a small place with food, music, and slow dancing. They got Rachel a cake and everyone bought in their presents. Finn texted the girls that it was time for the party. Rachel kept questioning why she had to wear a red dress with make up on. She hated getting dressed up when she's pregnant. Nothing ever looked good. "Why am I wearing this? I'll break the dress." Rachel sighed.

"Oh, stop! You look beautiful! Now let's go." Mercedes said. They drove her to the restaurant. The girls were avoiding Rachel's complains all the way there. She relaxed and finally took a deep breath after seeing the place.

La Bells' an Italian family restaurant. "What? Why are we here?"

"Why do you always ask so many questions, Rachel?" Quinn asked annoyed.

"Get out of the car, hold our hands, and close your eyes." Mercedes told her. Rachel shook it off and did what she was told. When they finally got to inside, everyone screamed "Surprise!" Rachel placed her hand on her heart. "Oh my gosh! No you didn't!' She said playfully hitting Finn. Lauren came running to her. "Happy Birthday, mommy! I love you!" She said hugging her.

"Happy Birthday, my beautiful Rachel." Finn said kissing her in front of many people. Rachel looked around to see familiar faces from Artie to Sugar. She caught up with them, took pictures, and sort of danced her night away. "I still get to keep my ten dollars right?" Lauren asked Puck.

"Yes, Munchkin!" Puck responds carrying her.

"Did you really pay her?" Rachel asked.

"You bet I did."

"And you bet I will buy Ice cream with it!" Lauren giggles.

"And I bet you'll treat us." Puck tickles her little stomach which made Lauren laugh even more. Finn smiles at his family enjoying themselves.

He wanted everyone's attention. He talked to everyone from his parents to Rachel's dads, to Kurt, and to his close friends. He has all their support. "I've always loved Rachel. I've never stopped loving her. She's my pride and my joy. She means the world to me. I know we had our ups and downs but everything changes for the better. I love her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Rachel watches Finn grab a black shiny box from his pocket. "Today's a special day. It's your birthday and I want to give you what you want." He says bending down on his knees. "Rachel Berry? A very happy birthday to you..And I wish you many more years to come. There's also one more thing. "He clears his throat and tries to hold back his tears. "Will you marry me?" The room was filled with tears. She looks at her fathers who cried along with everyone. This was exactly what she wanted. She wanted to make sure that she'll spend all her life with Finn and Lauren. That she was happy and in love. "Yes. I will marry you!" He placed a beautiful silver huge diamond ring on her finger. They kissed each other long and passionate, not caring that the whole world was seeing. Their family and friends clap and stood up for their new beginning of life.

Not only is December 18th, Rachel's birthday but it's also her and Finn's anniversary.

* * *

December 25th, 2018. Christmas morning. Finn and Rachel have been engaged for over a week. They were already talking about their wedding but decided to put that aside now that it's Christmas morning. This was the first Christmas that Lauren wouldn't be spending with all her three fathers. At first, she felt sad but her dads told her Santa wouldn't want her to be sad.

Sam and Mercedes wanted to spend the holiday in Florida where Mercedes's parents are. Quinn and Puck wanted to spend Christmas in Arizona with Puck's family. It was the grandparents, Kurt, and Blaine who would be in the household celebrating. Lauren came running into their room screaming that Santa came! There were presents on top of presents.

"Hi Uncle Kurt! Hi Uncle Blaine!" Lauren greets them. "Hi Grandma! H Grandpa! Hi grandpas!" She greets her grandparents. They all greet her with love. They gathered around the fireplace, roasting marshmallows, and singing Christmas carols. Since Lauren was impatient, Finn announced to open presents. Everyone opened their gifts. Rachel opened her's from Finn. He got her a perfume set of her favorite scent. Inside the other bag, was her favorite wine. She hugs Finn and wraps her arms around him. Rachel gave Finn the bag for her gift. He slowly opened it and a t-shirt that said World's Number 1 Greatest Dad and a new coffee maker. He smiled at how cute it was. It's the little things that matter. "Thank you so much." They said, kissing each other.

Lauren jumped up and down knowing it was her turn to open gifts from her parents. Finn excused himself to go upstairs to get her gift. SHE kept staring at the box wrapped with gold glitter and some poked holes on it.

"Go ahead, sweetie-pie. Open your gift." Rachel tells her, waiting for the moment to see the huge beautiful smile on her face. Lauren opens it quick and fast. It's something she always wanted. "A puppy! A puppy! A puppy!" She screamed hugging the puppy. "Thank you, mommy and daddy! I love you so much!" Finn and Rachel hug their daughter while petting the pet.

"You know it's a boy." Finn tells Lauren. "You want to name him?"

"Yes, yes I do!" She squeals.

"Give it a name, sweetie." She looks at Rachel and nods. "Luke! Luke the puppy!'

"It's a golden retriever, silly goose." Kurt says smiling. Lauren smiles. "Come here, Luke! Merry Christmas. I love you." She said giving her a kiss on the nose. "My nose is wet!" She says wiping her nose. All the adults laugh. Carole suggested a family photo with big Christmas smiles.

For them, they'd call it a very Merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

**Thank you so much for sticking with my story and giving reviews, and alerts!**  
**Thank you!**


	22. Happy New Year!

**Chapter 22: Happy New Year!**

For Finn and Rachel they didn't want the new year to end. The year meant so much for the both of them. It bought them back together, together for good. But the year can't stay forever as New Years Eve approached. Mercedes wanted to host the party. She had New Year hats, blow horns, and glasses. Lauren wore a gold sparkle dress. The whole time she wore a huge New Year hat and sunglasses bigger than her face.

"This is the best day ever!" Lauren says taking her glasses off. She sits on Finn's lap. "I get to stay up late till twelve! That's tomorrow!" The adults laugh loudly at Lauren's cuteness.

"Do I get to drink Apple Cider?!" Lauren squeals.

"Yes you do, sweetie. Just not the other drink." Rachel responds smiling.

"I know! Cause that's for grownups."

"That's right." Rachel said, blowing her a kiss. "The new baby is coming this year?" She asked excitedly.

Rachel rubs her stomach giving the baby comfort. She's worried that she'll be pregnant forever. She's tired of being huge. "I hope she or he does." She said sighing. Everyone notice Rachel's sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong, Rachel?" Sam asked concerned. Mercedes wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm tired of not feeling pretty.." She cries. She makes her way upstairs to the guest room.

"I'll go check-" Finn was stopped by Quinn.

"No, Finn." Quinn shook her head. "She just needs time." Finn shrugs his shoulders, not knowing why Rachel's mood went down.

Mercedes suggested to continue to eat, take pictures, play games, and dance.

* * *

They had a half hour till twelve midnight. Everyone gathered in the living room in front of the t.v. to watch the ball drop. Every year, Puck always threw in singles and coins while counting. Every year, Lauren receives all of them.

Finn truly wanted to enjoy the night. He just didn't want to enjoy it without his Rachel. He always thought she would be her midnight kiss. "Why so down, dude?" Puck asked concerned.

"I thought my night would be different." Finn said. "Rachel's exhausted."

"And you wish she was your midnight kiss?" Puck asked.

"Yeah." Finn sighs. "She'll be okay. Stop stressin'." Puck relaxes watches Lauren play with the dog Luke and teaches her tricks.

Luke listened to Lauren several times. He sat when he was told, he laid down, and he high-fived her. "Good boy! Luke, you get a treat!" She hugs him. She feeds him a cookie. "That's my boy." She pets him. "Daddies? Can I try one?" She asked. Ever since she got Luke on Christmas, she always wondered what dog food tasted like.

"No!" They all responded.

"Okay! Sorry!" "She said sticking her tongue out. Sam and Puck laugh. "Daddy? You sad?" She asked staring at Finn.

"No, baby. ."

"Okay..." Lauren said shrugging her shoulders. She runs off to play with Luke.

The guys were worried about Finn. They didn't want him to end the year with a funk.

* * *

Three minutes to midnight. Mercedes gave everyone their drinks and they all went nuts. Finn kept checking the stairs to se e if Rachel would come down. "Sleep is important. Peeing and drinking is important." Quinn announced.

"Um, thank you.." Finn says confusingly.

Quinn laughs. "What I mean is that about those three is important in life, especially to pregnant woman. I see you. You're nervous and worried." Sam offers Finn a glass of wine. "Want some? It gets you out of the funk."

"Who says I'm in a funk?" Finn asked concerned. He gave each and everyone the look. Before anyone could respond back, Lauren looked at the digital clock and yelled "12:58! One more minute! One more minute!" She said screaming on top of her lungs. "Where's mommy? She needs to be here to join us!"

"Your mom's taking a nap." Mercedes tells Lauren. She sighs disappointingly, wishing Rachel could join. "One minute!" Sam yelled which echoed through the house.

"We'll be happy for mommy okay?" Finn says caring Lauren. "Okay!" She responds.

"Everyone ready?!" Mercedes and Puck yell. Puck had his hand on his pocket ready to get out all his money.

"One, two, three! Happy New-" All of them wanted to scream Happy New Year and watch the ball drop, along with blowing horns but they didn't get a chance too.

Out of nowhere, Rachel screamed so loud for Finn. "Finn!" He lets Sam carry Lauren as he quickly rushes upstairs. Quinn told everyone to stay calm and followed Finn. "My water broke! Take me to the hospital! Take me now!" She yelled crying for help. Finn turned around to see Quinn. "Oh my gosh, Rachel! You're in labor!"

Suddenly the rest of the adults came upstairs rushing. Puck's jaw dropped when he saw water all over the bed. "Oh crap! New year baby!" He says. He rushes over to help Finn hold Rachel and carry her out of the room.

"Mommy! What's happening?!" Lauren yelled.

"Your baby sister or brother is coming!" Mercedes responds. They all were by the door and Sam realized taht they can't leave Luke. "What about the dog?"

"The dog?! You care more about the freaking dog than me? I'm a woman in labor!" She squeezes Finn's arm.

"Ssh, Rachel. We'll get you to the hospital. Don't worry." Quinn says getting Rachel's curls out of her face. Mercedes told them she'll meet them at the hospital later to clean up and to see what she can do about Luke.

They all got in their cars and Finn drove quickly and carefully to the hospital.

None of them ever imagined to start a new year, welcoming a newest addition to the family.


	23. Forever Thankful

**Chapter 23: Forever Thankful**

The New Year baby. That's what the nurses and doctors in Lima Community Hospital called the newest member Kelly Isabella Eve Hudson, weighing five pounds and fifteen ounces. Kelly, the healthy and perfect baby was getting cleaned by the doctors. Finn comforted Rachel after giving birth to a beautiful baby.

"I'm sorry for saying rude things to you when giving birth. I'm sorry about your hand." She apologizes. The two of them stare at Finn's swollen red hand.

"I understand. Don't apologize to me." He said kissing her. "I can't believe we have another girl."

Rachel smiles. "Were you surprised when Nurse Lynn told us?"

"Um, yeah! Especially since we didn't want to know!"

"When I was three months pregnant, Lauren said with pride that she wanted to name the baby Kelly if it was a girl. And if it was a boy she'll name the baby Matthew."

"You're right." Finn remembers from long ago. Lauren wins. "She named her Kelly."

"And we named her Isabella because it means Devoted by God."

"And we named her Eve."

"Cause my water broke on New Year's Eve." Rachel finishes and laughs. "How do you feel?" Finn asked her. Being in a relationship meant love and honesty. There was no more lying. "Amazing. I can't stop smiling. I'm really happy and thankful I'm with you and my two beautiful girls." She replied honestly kissing Finn with passion..

"I love you." Finn said.

"I love you more." Rachel said stroking Finn's face with a smile.

* * *

Only family were allowed to visit Kelly. The doctors told them that they were all allowed, even if the rule was two per person. Carole, Burt, Leroy, and Hiram all came to see their new granddaughter. They cried tears of joy. They held Kelly and took pictures with Kelly. They weren't the only ones. Sam and Puck did as well along with Quinn and Mercedes. The crew agreed to give the family space. Lauren sat next to Rachel and Kelly while Finn stood by them. Lauren held Kelly's tiny fingers the whole time.

"I really hope you like your name. I named you! You're beautiful Kelly." Lauren said. She smiles at her mom and dad. "Can I give her a gentle kiss?" She asked politely.

She waited patiently for a response before she did anything. "You may. But be very gentle, okay?" Rachel says. Lauren nods and gives her a quick kiss on the head.

"I'm Lauren. I'm your big sister. You're special. You have three daddies, but daddy is real your daddy." Finn laughs at that one. "They'll be around! And what makes you special is because you get to know your mommy. She's amazing. I love her so much. And I love you, Kelly." She said. She couldn't stop smiling. "Oh and we also have Luke, the dog! He knows lots of tricks! You'll love him, except when he scratches you."

"You and I will become the best of friends. We'll always have each other." She continues. "Right, mommy, and daddy?" She says winking at them.

"Of course you girls will." Rachel kisses both her daughters. "Just like you'll always have us. Just like Finn and I will always have each other."

Finn smiles. "Just like we'll all have each other. I promise." He meant it.

And he would keep that promise, always, and forever.

As for Lauren Elizabeth Hudson, she was now a little girl living with three daddies, a baby sister, and a mommy. That's all a little girl could ask for and she was forever thankful.

* * *

**I'm sad to say that this is the end of my story. Thank you everyone to who stick with my journey. As of now, I'm thinking of doing a sequel about Lauren being older, sixteen, and Kelly nine. What do you think?**

Or.. I have another story in mind :)

**Thank you sooo much for everything 3**


End file.
